Volviendo a Empezar
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Yaoi. Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** **Volviendo a empezar**

**Capitulo:** **Uno**

**Serie:** Card Captor Sakura

**Resumen:** Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar.

**Pairings:** Eriol/Yukito-Yue

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance. G

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de CCS, pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

**FEEDBACK:** _Este fic **No** contiene Lemon pero si M-Preg. (Embarazo Masculino). Si te molesta u ofende el contenido de este material, entonces te pido de la manera más atenta que No lo leas. Pues No me hago responsable de incredulidades, perjuicios o exabruptos. Ya Te he notificado._

_Pero Si decides leer, entonces, ¡Qué lo disfrutes!._

**KLF**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por más que lo quería.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y aun continuaba en la misma posición. Sentado en el piso, imposibilitado para ponerse de pie o dejar de derramar lágrimas que manchaban su blanca y casi albina piel.

De sus ojos grises cual cielo invernal, solo el rojo del llanto podía mirarse ya.

En su rostro siempre despreocupado no se vislumbraba la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Aquella que no perdía ni siquiera en el peor de los momentos.

Pero en aquella ocasión no existía y era remplazada por el dolor, los espasmos y los sollozos que se hacían inevitables.

-To-ya. Pronunció con dolor, como si aquel de estoico porte y cabello azabache, se encontrara frente a él. Tan impasible e "inhumano" como siempre.

Creyó que había logrado lo que jamás nadie y todos deseaban: Ablandar el corazón de Touya Kinomoto. El chico que aparentaba fiereza, frialdad y fortaleza, para evitar ser lastimado como en su pasado.

Se creyó el único vencedor y el dueño de su mundo.

Pero había errado. Él no era más que...otra de las tantas personas heridas a su paso.

Trató de levantarse. Debía recordar su dignidad. Recobrar su vida y sobre todo pensar con frialdad. Más no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a mover un solo músculo, por lo tanto ni la magia servía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?. Preguntó, mirando que el departamento usualmente iluminado y cálido, se sentía frío y en soledad. Aquella que su contraparte excelentemente sabía enfrentar.

Pero Yue no se encontraba en ese momento con la disposición de ayudarle a solucionar sus conflictos. Bien sabía que el riesgo de vivir como "humano", era el de solucionar sus propios problemas como toda persona normal.

Más en ese momento el guardián de las Cartas Sakura se sentía también desbastado, pues su corazón se había vuelto a romper en mil pedazos.

Mejor era dejar a Yukito en su lugar y aislarse, reprimirse. Pensar que a él nada le ocurría.

Yukito miró nuevamente la puerta y suspiró derrotado. Cada vez que la hueca y sólida puerta miraba, el recuerdo de unos ojos azules y gélidos le traspasaba el corazón.

¿Hasta qué grado había Touya llegado a afectarle?.

En grandes cantidades sin duda alguna, pues de lo contrario no se encontraría en tan deplorable estado.

Se había enamorado del chico Kinomoto en cuanto los ojos de Yukito Tsukishiro se posaron en él.

Había sido una rápida y profunda atracción, que después se remplazó por conexión.

En un principio eran los mejores amigos, porque negar que le agradaba. Pero al paso del tiempo y después de saberse un ente de magia, sentimientos con mayor intensidad afloraron en él.

La bomba fue entonces el sacrificio de Touya, cuando le cedió su energía y su escasa magia, para que no desapareciera debido a la debilidad mágica de su nueva dueña.

Pensó que Touya lo amaba y tiempo después lo "confirmó". Cuando caminando de regreso a su casa, bajo la luna como único testigo; el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules le confesó un amor verdadero, que según él iba más allá de lo que había experimentado.

Su primera impresión fue la de sonrojarse y sentirse nervioso. Más cuando Touya se acercó para besarle, sus sentidos se alertaron y tan finamente como si fuera de cristal, fue besado con la mayor de las dulces intensidades.

Sintió un mar de emociones y colores. Incluso el distante Yue saltó en su interior, aceptando aquel maravilloso comienzo.

Por fin ya no estaría solo, ni tendría que simular una familia que en más de una ocasión deseo poseer.

Con Touya todo era diferente y sabía que nada jamás los separaría. O al menos eso quiso creer durante Cinco años, hasta que ese día, hacia escasas horas, encontró la respuesta verdadera a su mundo de fantasías.

Flash Back

Después de terminar la preparatoria y encontrar una carrera Universitaria que cubriera sus exigencias. Toya Kinomoto y Yukito, habían decidido vivir juntos.

Un paso gigantesco para el joven albino, el chico inseguro pero tierno en aquella relación.

El chico de piel blanca agradecía el trato amable que los Kinomoto continuaban regalándole. Fue entonces que descubrió que hacia mucho que tenia ya una familia.

Sakura ya crecía, y era una señorita encantadora rodeada de pretendientes, que la mayoría del tiempo dejaban sus andanzas debido a las amenazas de Touya.

Yukito sabía que ese lazo entre hermanos jamás se rompería, pues un complejo protector era y a la vez envidiable y divino.

Su vida al lado del "dulce" To-ya, transcurrió llena de un sin fin de ensueños y amor.

Amaba despertar entre los fuertes brazos del moreno y sentir la protección que por lo menos él, jamás había sentido en su vida.

Le preparaba un desayuno suculento, con demasiado cuidado pero infinito amor. Y miraba como Touya lo comía, alabando sus divinas manos de chef.

Yukito solo atinaba a sonrojarse, para después recibir un beso que culminaba en un desenfreno total sobre la cama, si el moreno no tenía compromisos importantes por la mañana.

Ambos contaban con trabajos estables. Y eso ayudaba un poco en el sostén "familiar".

Yukito pensaba que su vida era más que perfecta. Ya no tenía que llamar a su Alter Ego por alguna emergencia, sino que vivía con la enorme fortuna de tener amigos y una "dueña", que se preocupaba por su bienestar y salud.

Pero cómo todo en la vida, nada es para siempre, ni mucho menos un cuento de hadas que se trata de vivir cuando es falso.

Yukito solía llegar temprano al departamento que compartía con Touya. Después de limpiar un poco preparaba la cena y solo era cuestión de esperar a que el hambriento moreno arribara en busca de un beso apasionado primero y alimento para el cuerpo, después.

Pero ocurrió que a finales del mes que había pasado, se encontró con que su amado novio y pareja se retrazaba para la cena.

"Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina". Solía decirle con voz dulce, después un beso y un "buenas noches".

Al principio el joven de tez blanca simplemente aceptó que entre más la vida avanzaba, más responsabilidades se tenían y su To-ya, estaba pasando a ese nivel.

El moreno trabaja por las tardes en un bufete de abogados, donde la mayoría del tiempo se enfrascaba en la resolución de juicios y penalizaciones conforme la ley lo exigía.

Yukito no comprendía mucho sobre el tema, pero se esforzaba en alentar al, en algunas veces decaído futuro abogado Kinomoto.

Por su parte y pese a su corta edad, el chico de tez blanca era chef en jede de un distinguido restaurante internacional y sabía que en cuanto terminara su carrera Universitaria, el éxito y sus platillos, conquistarían fama mundial.

Eso era lo que lo alentaba a continuar y pese al cansancio de Touya y a que en ocasiones el moreno no escuchaba su conversación o preocupaciones, se sentía feliz de compartir su vida al lado de un maravilloso hombre.

Pero ocurrió que el arribo tardío de Touya se hizo más frecuente, hasta el punto en que en ocasiones solo llegaba a ducharse, mudarse de ropa y salir de prisa hacia la Universidad.

Yukito entonces suspiraba, mirando el suculento desayuno olvidado y admirando en el espejo las ojeras que presentaba, debido a la larga espera por su amado.

Eso Touya jamás lo supo y el joven de doble personalidad comenzó a pensar que algo malo se avecinaba para él.

La respuesta llegó el día anterior, cuando su restaurante respaldaría una comida distinguida por el arribo del embajador Chino a tierras Japonesas.

Solo los mejores estaban invitados y Yukito se sintió feliz por aquel reconocimiento.

Más su pareja jamás estuvo en casa para comunicarle su dicha y tuvo que partir hacia el evento con un grueso nudo en la garganta.

Al principio su siempre sonriente faz halagó a todos por igual, sonrojándose de vez en cuando por algún reconocimiento lanzado a su persona.

Pero cuando miró a distancia, la escena que le desgarraría el alma tal vez de por vida, supo que jamás se recuperaría de tan grande desdicha.

Lo habría creído todo sobre To-ya. Que era frío, distante, un chico que había sufrido pérdidas significativas desde muy temprana edad y que debido a eso su carácter era estoico.

Incluso habría creído que su To-ya, era un ángel enviado especialmente para él.

Pero jamás, habría creído que el moreno de ojos azules y en antaño excéntrico, lo engañaba con una chica de cobriza cabellera y ojos almendrados.

Jamás lo habría creído, de no haberlo visto él con sus propios ojos.

Recordaba vagamente que sobre sus manos llevaba una charola con copas importadas, la cual y tras el doloroso cuadro frente a él, dejó caer al suelo, propiciando un estruendo que más de uno miró.

Jamás se borraría de su mente el momento en que un ladino Touya Kinomoto, terminara su apasionado beso con la chica y lo mirara horrorizado al verse descubierto por aquel que había engañado.

-To-ya. Había susurrado Yukito, para después correr fuera de aquel salón, con lágrimas en los ojos y una profunda herida.

Yue entonces le había ayudado a llegar a su hogar, pero lo dejó solo cuando las lágrimas se hicieron cuantiosas y el corazón se le oprimió de una ruda manera.

Lloró toda la noche sin consuelo alguno. Culpándose y analizando el porque de aquella increíble traición.

Él amaba hasta la locura al moreno, pero al parecer este ya no lo amaba y así se lo hizo saber cuando arribo al departamento, muy temprano esa mañana.

-Lo nuestro es monótono Yukito. Ya no funcionamos. Exclamó, omitiendo el "Yu-ki" que solía brindarle al albino un poco de conford.

-Pero To-ya. Había tratado de objetar el chico, mientras más lágrimas empañaban su rostro.

-No digas más. La conocí en el bufete. Aclaró el moreno, tras cerrar un par de valijas repletas de su ropa.-Y con ella puedo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Fui feliz contigo Yukito, pero...es hora de seguir adelante y continuar con la vida.

Te deseo lo mejor, amigo mío. Había dicho con tono taciturno y un tanto helado, para después abrir la puerta, salir y no regresar jamás.

Yukitó entonces trató de correr y detenerlo, pero algo, su sexto sentido tal vez, le indicó que era mejor quedar ahí de pie. Pues su Touya se había ido con "ella" y todo estaba terminado entre ellos.

Se derrumbó entonces, llorando lágrimas que no terminaban de salir jamás.

Lágrimas donde su dolor iba impregnado de pena y desengaño.

Fin Flash back

-To-ya. Volvió a llorar el albino, después de haber recordado aquel fatídico momento.

-"Levántate". Exclamó Yue en su interior. En un tono duro y orgulloso.

-No puedo. Suplicó Yukito, tratando vanamente de que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir cual río salado.

-"Levántate Yukito, porque "ese" no merece que sufras así. Ese, que algún día nos amó y que con la misma intensidad nos traicionó. Levántate Yukito y acepta que todo terminó". Fueron las sabias palabras de su Alter Ego y aunque doliera, Yukito reconoció que el ángel halado tenía la razón.

Con temblantes movimientos, cual cordero recién nacido, se puso de pie.

Su estilizada figura y sus ropas cubiertas de llanto, le recibieron entonces en un espejo no muy lejano.

Yukito reconoció la pena en sus siempre felices facciones. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que nada era mentira y que Touya, su To-ya, jamás regresaría.

El moreno le había dicho: "Amigo Mío" y fue así como el chico albino le dijo adiós al único ser sobre esa tierra, que le había robado el corazón.

Olvidar sería difícil, más aun cuando su vida la había consagrado explícitamente al joven Kinomoto.

Pero tenía que recordar que la "vida humana" se le había otorgado y con ello cientos o tal vez miles de congojas y alegrías.

Yukito tenía que continuar sin su Touya y desearle felicidad, al igual que el moreno se lo deseó a él.

-Adiós...amor mío. Se despidió el albino, cuando en un arranque de furia desmedida y posterior tristeza, destrozó todo rastro de aquel, su primer y tal vez único amor.

Pues para él el Amor, estaba prohibido y jamás creería de nuevo en él.

---------------------------------------------

Cd. de Tomoeda. Tres años después.

---------------------------------------------

Como cualquier persona retraída en su mundo, caminaba con la vista introducida en uno de sus libros.

La elección de ese día: "Wars of the World".

No era precisamente la selecta colección científica o matemática que solía leer en sus ratos libres, pero era bueno cambiar de lectura de vez en cuando. Sobre todo para él, cuyo pensamiento viajaba más rápido que el de cualquier otro mortal.

Cuando sintió que estaba frente a la tienda comercial que buscaba, de inmediato guardó su libro y se introdujo en el edificio que pronto lo recibió con cortesía.

El ascensor estaba repleto, pero como viajaba hasta el último piso, decidió aguardar su arribo con su siempre usual paciencia y abrir nuevamente el libro que con tanto interés leía.

Dos, tres, cuatro veces el ascensor se detuvo en pisos equivocados, más su sonrisa, cuando alguna persona ansiosa lo miraba, era la calma perfecta para cualquiera.

-Después de usted. Le sonrió a una joven mujer, cuando el ascensor por fin se detuvo en el piso correcto.

La mujer se sonrojó sin miramiento, pues el joven que cortés le cedía el paso, era realmente apuesto.

Él sonrió para si, comprobando que ese aire de "nobleza" jamás lo dejaría. Era lo único humano que se permitía conservar pese al pasado tormentoso que lo acosaba.

Volvió a guardar su libro y caminó hasta una puerta de cristal, donde al entrar una pequeña campanilla indicó su arribo.

-Bienvenido. ¿Desea alguna mesa?. Le indicó una cortés y atractiva muchacha. Cuyo uniforme azul le causó ternura.

-Muchas gracias, pero no por el momento. Deseo pasearme por ahí primero. Guiñó con cortesía y la chica se sonrojó con gravedad.

Sonriendo entonces por su incorregible exceso de amabilidad, decidió caminar entre los corredores y observar cual de los postres era el más apetecible.

Se encontraba en una inmensa repostería. Una que era asediada por jovencitas preparatorianas o parejas golosas, que ante la perspectiva de poder comer dulces, golosina y postres, invadían el último piso de aquel elegante edificio.

Se preguntó una vez más el por qué estaba ahí y solo supo responderse con una sonrisa, recordando que en realidad el dulce era su debilidad.

Con atención y sujetando sus finos anteojos, miró cada dulce que encontraba en el camino.

Amaba el pay de limón con queso, pero también el pastel de chocolate, zarzamora y piña.

La gelatina de leche era su favorita y el flan napolitano su perdición definitiva.

Debía escoger de entre toda la suculenta variedad de aperitivos, sin olvidar llevar una bolsa de galletas de vainilla y un pastel de cerezas.

Se lamió los labios con dulzura y cuando estaba a punto de tomar un mazapán de almendras, se topó con otra mano cuyo dueño al parecer pensaba igual que él.

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento. Inquirió la voz apenada de un muchacho, cuando miró que el llamativo dulce de la discordia había caído al piso.

-Es una lamentable pérdida sin duda. Asintió él alzando el dulce.-Pero nada que otro dulce no pueda remediar.

Su sonrisa fue imitada por el otro joven, quien hasta ese momento que le miraba a los ojos, se percató de que ya lo conocía.

-¿Eriol?. Murmuró con un tremendo nudo en la garganta. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, Yue saltaba de emoción en su interior.

El joven de blanca tez pero estilizada presencia enfocó sus anteojos y terminó asintiendo, al reconocer a la persona con la que se había topado sin querer.

-Pero que bonita sorpresa nos muestra la vida, ¿no crees?.

-Si. Eso parece. Medió sonrió el joven alvino, tratando de que Yue controlara sus ansias locas de revelarse en público.

-Mi buen Yukito Tsukishiro. Que agradable es volver a verte después de tantos años. ¿No te parece?.

Los enigmáticos ojos índigo del peliazul brillaron con viva emoción al observar la muy diferente silueta de Yukito.

El muchacho había cambiado bastante y a pesar de que continuaba conservando su delgadez, intuyó que los rasgos cansados y la sombra en sus regularmente chispeantes ojos castaños, tenían un por qué.

-Al parecer continúas yendo al ataque de las golosinas.

-Si. A veces. Admitió el alvino sonriendo con más confianza. La impresión de haberse topado al peliazul precisamente en ese lugar, había sido mucha.-Cuando tengo días de descanso vengo aquí y paso un rato.

-Un especial lugar sin duda alguna. Lleno de dulces aromas.

Yukito rió, sintiendo que Yue también lo hacía en su interior.

Cuánto había extrañado el ser mágico esa voz, aunque Eriol Hiragizawa se obstinaba en decir que ya no era un mago.

Era difícil pasar desapercibida el aura mágica que el peliazul llevaba siempre consigo.

Resultaba extraño no compararlo con el mago que en otra vida había sido; simplemente porque ambos, mago y reencarnación, sonreían tanto y tan humanamente que no podía evitarse compararlos.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?. Se arriesgó el albino a cuestionar. ¿O sería Yue?. Ya no sabía cual de tantas emociones encontradas era suya.

-Bueno. Acabo de llegar hace unos días y me dijeron que este lugar era bastante alegre si deseaba comprar dulces. Y aquí entre nos. Señaló acercándose a su compañero.-Después de perder las "cartas" no me atrevo a hacer una que haga dulces. Prefiero comprarlos.

Y rió, como si lo expuesto hubiera sido una broma extraordinaria.

Yukito no supo que hacer pero sin ser descortés sonrió a la "gracia".

-Pero bueno, tú estabas eligiendo. Te dejaré que prosigas y tal vez y si tienes tiempo, podamos conversar un poco.

-Por supuesto. Me encantaría saber de ti.

Cuando Eriol hubo regresado a Londres, Yue había sido el único que había visto y escuchado el veredicto del anterior mago.

Sin embargo y desde hacía unos años, el ente mágico que había preferido dormir, compartía con Yukito los recuerdos y sensaciones de toda una vida al lado de Clow y Sakura. Emociones que al parecer se habían convertido en suyas pues el ángel y él eran uno.

Decir en ese momento que le alegraba ver a Eriol de regreso, sería expresar cosas que no podía asimilar como suyas, pero que sin embargo le embargaban con demasiada gracia y misticismo.

Le agradaba ver que el tiempo había sido favorecedor en el muchacho, que a escasos veintitantos, lucía tan esplendorosamente encantador como ni en sus años mozos lo había hecho.

Su cabello alguna vez corto y refinado, descansaba en su espalda bajo la protección de una coleta sencilla y corta. Lo suficiente para no parecer un rebelde sin causa.

Pero Eriol Hiragizawa jamás podría parecer eso, pues la innata elegancia en sus movimientos, en su lenguaje, en sus gestos y hasta en la manera de vestir, hacían de él una persona a la cual debía admirarse a toda costa.

-Bien, toma asiento por favor. Ordenaremos desde aquí.

El albino se asombró al mirarse envuelto en la candidez del inglés, quien le cedía con total educación una silla frente a una acogedora mesa junto al ventanal.

Una ubicación que miró magnífica, después de salir de su asombro.

-Luces un poco contrariado, Yukito. ¿Te sientes bien?. Fue la cuestión del educado muchacho, después de pedirle a la mesera un par de tazas de chocolate para empezar.

-Oh…si, si, claro que me siento bien, solo que estoy….asombrado. Perplejo, sería la verdadera palabra que busco.

Eriol sonrió, con esa gracia que solo él poseía.

-Mi querido Yukito, siempre tan encantadoramente expresivo. Me alegra saber que estos años te han provisto de mucha más madurez emocional. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Agregó, dándole a la frase una connotación misteriosa.

-Si. Yue y yo nos hemos…adaptado bien. Asintió el albino, procurando hablar despacio y sin tropiezos.

-Es bueno escucharlo. Mi pobre Yue necesita mucha comprensión. Una que solo tú podías darle.

-Pero somos…

-Uno, lo sé. Sonrió el peliazul con gracia.-Pero al mismo tiempo dos personas totalmente diferentes y opuestas, que se necesitan para complementarse a la perfección.

Tú eres la expresión que Yue no puede mostrar y él es la aguerrida parte que necesitas para actuar y pensar con claridad. Dos posiciones bastante asombrosas que la mayoría de los humanos matarían por tener.

Y ahí estaba, el filosófico ex mago hablando con maestría.

Aunque Eriol lo negara, jamás dejaría de ser Clow.

-Eres muy observador.

-Gajes de mi oficio solamente. Restémosle por el momento importancia a mi vida y hablemos de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?.

Cuando esa pregunta fue pronunciada, Yukito sintió que se quebraba un poco por dentro.

Durante esos años había estado evitando hacerse la misma cuestión, pero había llegado el momento para responderla.

No se puede evadir por siempre la realidad.

-Mal. Susurró, bajando el rostro completamente.

Eriol despidió a la camarera que amablemente les había llevado su orden, para después mirar la figura inmóvil de su compañero.

Lucía realmente cansado y aunque sus anteojos podían hacerle resaltar sus hermosos rasgos, no bastaban para devolverle esa jovialidad de antaño.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo, Yukito?. Cuando te dejé eras la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué te ocurrió para que ahora sea la más infeliz de todas?.

Siempre refinado, directo y al blanco. Esa era la manera de hablar de Eriol.

El albino sonrió un momento para después hablar lo que durante años había tratado de reprimir con ayuda de Yue, el cual, accedió a dejarle el paso a los sentimientos de su alter ego.

El inglés escuchó entonces durante hora y media todo el sufrimiento que Yukito llevaba dentro.

Todas sus dudas, sus frustraciones, sus dolores.

Todas la preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta alguna.

Escuchó sobre la traición de Touya y el cómo él se fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta negarse casi la existencia.

Pero Yue lo había mantenido en pie, a pesar de que el ente mágico habría podido tomar su figura en ese mundo.

Pero el ángel no lo había hecho, pues a pesar de que también se había enamorado del estoico Touya Kinomoto, había permitido que Yukito viviera y enfrentara la vida como un humano cualquiera.

De ello casi cuatro años y cada momento su rutina se había hecho palpable.

Había dejado el trabajo en el restaurante, para buscar otro dónde las pesadumbres humanas lo obligaran a enfrascarse en la labor para no pensar en nada, consiguiendo un puesto en una respetable línea de restaurantes de comida rápida.

Era el gerente y como la palabra rápida lo indicaba, a veces no tenía tiempo ni de pensar en sí mismo.

La vida del antes apacible Yukito Tsukishiro se había transformado totalmente para darle paso a la indiferencia pura.

La sonrisa del albino casi nunca aparecía y sus dulces frases habían terminado por extinguirse por completo, siendo utilizadas solamente en momentos necesarios.

Su amabilidad había dado paso al abatimiento y a la depresión, la cual se mantenía pendiendo de un hilo con la posibilidad de caer para siempre.

Eriol supo que al alter ego de su preciado Yue le había costado mucho trabajo salir adelante después de que Touya lo dejara, y él lo comprendió, porque su único deseo tras haberlo abandonado en Tokio, había sido que él y Yue fueran terriblemente felices con su nuevo amor. Cosa que al parecer no había funcionado.

Cuando el relato de Yukito finalizó, el peliazul guardó un momento de silencio, esperando con ello que su solidaridad con el luto en el alma del albino se viera solidificado.

-No sabes cómo lamento escuchar todo esto, Yukito. Habló, cuando supuso que el tiempo de silencio había sido el necesario.-Créeme que de haber sabido lo que te ocurriría, jamás habría permitido que ni tú ni Yue se quedaran aquí.

-Pero ocurrió. Murmuró el albino sin comprender el reclamo.-Y nada puede hacerse ya al respecto, solo…seguir.

Mucha razón tenía el antes sonriente muchacho, pues las heridas solo cicatrizan siguiendo adelante con la vida.

El inglés bebió un poco más de su taza ya fría y le dedicó unos momentos a degustar la exquisita esencia que el recipiente contenía.

Amaba disfrutar cada momento y segundo de su vida, así como de vivir su existencia con total parsimonia y lentitud.

Solo se vivía una vez y aunque él había tenido la gracia de reencarnar en Eriol Hiragizawa, no tenía la certeza de que lo volvería a hacer. Por ello trataba de que toda su existencia fuera disfrutada lo mayormente posible. De esa manera lo recordaría siempre.

-A veces las cosas no salen como uno lo contempla. Mi intención no era encontrarte, pero al parecer el escurridizo destino así lo ha planeado.

-Si, eso parece. Mencionó el albino, con muy pocos deseos de comer o hablar algo. Después de exponer todo lo que durante tres años se había guardado, estaba exhausto.

-Y otras. Prosiguió el peliazul como si Yukito no hubiera hablado.-Hay cosas que debemos enfrentar para salir adelante. Touya fue un imbésil total y jamás le perdonaré lo que te ha hecho.

Con poca energía el albino elevó el rostro para encontrarse con las duras facciones de un usualmente gentil Eriol, el cual continuaba bebiendo de su taza, pero con una lentitud tan marcada que le causó calosfríos.

Ese determinismo y seriedad, solamente podía utilizarlas cuando algo muy serio se había presentado en su camino.

Si bien lo sabía por los recuerdos de Yue y por la sensación que esa imagen le hizo experimentar, no era lo mismo mirarla tan claramente.

-No necesito que me defiendas. Yo…he sabido seguir sin él. Alentó, procurando mostrar la fortaleza que durante esos años había ganado.

-Lo sé, lo sé mi querido Yukito. Sonrió el más joven, pero aun así sus ojos azules no dejaron de mostrar la oscuridad de una idea macabra.-Te has vuelto muy fuerte y eso me llena de absoluto gozo, pero…siempre hay cosas pendientes que necesitan ser resueltas.

Yukito no entendió nada pero el determinismo en el ojiazul lo desconcertó un poco.

-Yo…debo irme. Me…me dio mucho gusto haberte…encontrado. Señaló el albino, decidido a pensar con mayor detenimiento su casual encuentro con Eriol.

-Seguro. Ha sido un largo día para ti. Me ha gustado verte, Yukito. Sonrió el muchacho, cambiando radicalmente el aura oscura que de pronto se había cernido en él.

-Aja. Sonrió con esfuerzo el aludido, incorporándose de aquella encantadora mesa que no había sido, a su parecer, muy bien aprovechada.

-Espero verte de nuevo. Apuntó el inglés, incorporándose también de su asiento como muestra de cortesía.

-Si, yo también lo espero. Ha sido muy…grato encontrarte.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera Yukito se retiró del lugar, pendiente de no voltear atrás.

El imán que Yue tenía para con Eriol era increíble, tanto que no estuvo seguro de poder contenerlo.

Las ansias locas del ángel por reencontrarse con el inglés eran asfixiantes, tanto como habían sido las suyas, siempre que se mencionaba a Touya.

-To-ya. Murmuró, sabiendo que cada noche en sus sueños el muchacho acudía a él y le susurraba palabras calmas que extinguían su dolor, incluso le confesaban que la cruel realidad no era más que una pesadilla y que él jamás lo dejaría.

Pero la verdad lo asaltaba cuando abría los ojos nuevamente y en lugar de encontrarse abrazado al de cabellos negros, se encontraba aferrado a una de las camisas olvidadas por el moreno.

Y aunque habría querido ser tan fuerte como se lo había dicho a Eriol, la realidad era otra. Lloraba, lloraba todas las noches y las mañanas, porque aun y a pesar de los años no podía olvidar al muchacho que se había llevado su vida, su corazón y sus sueños y que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Yukito era una conmoción total de sentimientos que no lograban calmarse hasta que este realmente lo necesitaba para comenzar su día de una manera apesadumbrada y depresiva.

Así era su rutina y a pesar de ello no había tenido el valor de confesarse así mismo que no había superado lo de Touya y que aun continuaba con la esperanza de que este regresaría.

Al llegar a casa, esa dónde había compartido innumerables momentos felices al lado de su To-ya, caminó hacia la habitación y sin desear hacer algo más se dejó caer en la cama. También la misma en la que varias noches había mirado el amor entre el morocho y él. Un amor que se había ido a la basura pero no al olvido.

-To-ya. Volvió a pronunciar con dolor, aferrándose a la vieja camisa que todas las noches lo acompañaba en su terrible soledad, memorándole momentos de deliciosa felicidad.-Te extraño To-ya, te necesito. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué me dejaste?. Cuestionó, sabiendo que al igual que siempre no conseguiría las respuestas deseadas.

A veces pensaba que lo mejor sería dejarse morir y olvidar, pero la muchacha en la que se había convertido Sakura, no se lo permitía.

La chica le profesaba un enorme cariño incomparable, pero no el que su desgarrada alma necesitaba para sanar.

Solo por ella y tal vez por el empecinamiento de Yue era que continuaba con vida. Pero a su parecer solo respiraba, pues su vida se había ido también con Touya.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba esa posición.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba siquiera en sentarse en ese viejo sillón rojo que lo acompañaba a todas partes y desear, con ese simple gesto humano que era tomar asiento, no pensar realmente en todo lo que tenía que meditar.

Había regresado de Inglaterra solamente para cerrar unos cuantos negocios de su padre y para serse franco, no pensaba buscar ni a Sakura ni a sus guardianes. Todo lo que había tenido que ver con la cazadora de cartas había desaparecido y sus únicas obligaciones residían en las que su nueva vida le había regalado.

No deseaba más, nada. Vivía estable, feliz, pero como lo había dicho esa tarde: el caprichoso destino continuaba jugando con él y no podía negarse a atenderle, no después de haber visto a su querido Yukito en aquel deplorable estado.

Su pasión por la vida era mucha, pero lo era más con aquellas personas que habían compartido con él mucho más que una compañía.

Ahí se encontraban Nakuru y Spinel, los dos guardianes que había tenido que crear por cuestiones que salían de su jurisdicción pero que se habían convertido en sus mejores compañeros y amigos.

El guardián de figura femenina se dedicaba a velar aun por su seguridad, pero al igual que un humano, buscaba su felicidad.

El libre albedrío era lo que les había concedido a sus guardianes y en esos momentos de paz, lo tenían.

Ambos se habían quedado en Londres a pesar de que habían insistido en acompañarle. Así lo había dispuesto él pues no deseaba que ninguno de los dos volviera a encontrarse con el pasado.

Kaho Mizuki, la encantadora mujer pelirroja y fiel seguidora se había al final asentado en una bella villa Inglesa, dónde impartía clases en un prestigiado colegio de señoritas que acrecentaba sus conocimientos pedagógicos.

Aun mantenían contacto, ambos se habían vuelto muy amigos, pero lamentablemente él jamás habría podido corresponder a los sentimientos que de apoco habían nacido en la mujer.

Solo una amistad y nada más. Solo eso, pues él era un solitario por naturaleza.

Suspiró, odiaba perderse demasiado en sus memorias, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando una de ellas regresaba, tan nítida y hermosa como en el pasado.

Yukito o Yue, se encontraba en graves problemas y no sería un buen amigo y ser humanos sino se preocupara por él.

Yue, su hermoso ángel de alas blancas había sido lo más precioso que la vida le había concedido para si.

Le había sido terriblemente difícil dejarle ir aquel día, dónde se había presentado ante él reclamando su presencia nuevamente.

Habría dado sus dos vidas enteras por haber accedido a lo que el bello guardián le pedía. Lo habría dado todo, pero su único deseo había sido que fuera feliz y cómo su felicidad se encontraba al lado de Touya Kinomoto, simplemente lo había dejado ir.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Touya, la persona que había creído sería la cura para su ángel, lo había abandonado y ambos: guardián y hombre se encontraban devastados ante tal maldad.

Sus bellos ángeles no se merecían sufrir así.

Abrió los ojos tras horas de meditación y se encontró con las llamas de la chimenea, repiqueteando con osadía.

-Mi magia ya no es suficiente para curarles. Pronunció, mirando la mano que sujetaba un pequeño báculo en forma de llave.-Ya no está en mí poder ayudarles con mi magia. Ustedes ya no me pertenecen.

Y no sabía que era más frustrante, saberse completamente amarrado de pies y manos para ayudar a quien deseaba, o comprender que Yue y su alter ego ya nada tenían que ver con él.

Había preservado su báculo sagrado a pesar de que ya no le necesitaba. Lo había hecho por si algún día algo pudiera suscitarse, pero al parecer nada de eso había pasado.

La calma del mundo habitual lo había obligado a sumergirse en su papel de humano y a relegar un poco las artes mágicas que en su vida pasada habían sido su fascinación.

Pero al parecer debía volver a utilizarlas, con un último fin y tal vez el más valioso. Curar las heridas de un noble corazón lastimado.

Repentinamente el ventanal abrirse le sacó de concentración, pero a pesar de ello no tuvo que mirar para saber quien había ido a visitarle.

Sonrió. Al fin se enfrentarían cara a cara.

-Pensé que esta casa había sido destruida. Murmuró aquel que había hecho acto de presencia.

-Lo fue. Pero a veces me gusta jugar con la materia. Respondió Eriol sin inmutarse siquiera.

El invitado recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

Nada había cambiado, la casa, aquella ilusión continuaba siendo la misma que recordaba haber conocido hacía unos años, cuando había aparecido para pedirle a Clow que lo llevara con él.

-¿A qué has venido, Yue?. Pensé que no te aparecías más sin el consentimiento de Yukito.

-No lo hice. Él sabe que yo…

-¿Olvidas a caso que yo soy un mago?.

La criatura mágica asintió. Por un momento había pretendido excusarse con su antiguo dueño, pero mago siempre sería.

-Yo…no quise importunarle.

-Nunca lo harías, Yue. Jamás.

El ángel había esperado largas horas para poder apropiarse del dormido cuerpo de Yukito para tomar su original forma.

Había saltado de gozo cuando su forma humana y Eriol se habían encontrado y había tratado inútilmente de presentarse ante el muchacho, pero la voluntad de Yukito se lo había impedido.

En esos momentos, cuando había recorrido media ciudad en busca del peliazul, no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a él y arrojarse a su regazo. En una forma de sumisión y amor que solo él poseía.

-Lo extrañé tanto, tanto. Murmuró la mágica figura, importándole muy poco dejar de lado su pose estoica y poco emotiva.-Yo sabía que regresaría cuando supiera que él…Yukito sufría.

-No regresé por eso, Yue. Mis motivos no tuvieron nada que ver con Yukito y su sufrimiento. Añadió Eriol, vencido por la tentación de acariciar los blancos y brillantes cabellos del guardián de la luna.

-Pero está aquí. Aseguró Yue con fervor.-Está aquí y es todo lo que necesito. Es todo.

-Yue. Aquella vez te dije que yo no soy Clow. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

La criatura halada asintió, aferrándose aun más al regazo del muchacho que no impidió el acercamiento.

-Soy una nueva persona, Yue. Una persona con recuerdos de su vida pasada y con la magia que alguna vez poseí. No soy el mago que tú esperabas y jamás lo seré.

-¡No me importa!. Gritó el guardián, mirando las azules pupilas de Eriol.- Con que usted esté vivo, me es más que suficiente.

No tiene idea….no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí con tú ausencia, Eriol.

Era la primera vez que Yue lo llamaba por su nombre actual y eso le hizo sonreír con ternura.

El ángel estaba comprendiendo que el muchacho que abrazaba era una persona independiente del recuerdo de Clow.

-Yo solo quería lo mejor para ustedes.

-¡Pero Yukito es un tonto!. Se exaltó el guardián regresando al regazo del muchacho.-Si él no se hubiera obstinado en amar a Touya, ahora no estaríamos sufriendo.

-Pero si tu parte humana no se hubiera enamorado del joven Kinomoto, tú jamás habrías comprendido lo que Clow te trató de explicar, Yue.

El aludido volvió a mirar a Eriol, quien con suave tacto acarició las pálidas mejillas del guardián.

-¿Qué es lo que quiso enseñarme el amo Clow?

-Que el amor humano es tan maravilloso que es capaz de realizar maravillas cuando lo desea.

-Pero duele. Duele mucho. Pronunció, con un dejo de tristeza que hasta al mago enterneció.

-Si, duele, pero es el más maravilloso de los dolores que pueda existir.

-Pues yo no necesitaba de eso. Yo no necesitaba saberlo. Aclaró Yue tras aferrarse al cuello del muchacho.

-¿Por qué?. Cuestionó el inglés sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Porque yo siempre lo amé a usted, amo Clow.

-Yue…

-Y cuando lo miré de nuevo, cuando se presentó ante nosotros con esta nueva apariencia yo…lo amé aun más.

Eriol no le permitió a Yue besarlo, como este lo habría deseado, sino que le permitió que se abrazara a su cuerpo a modo de protección.

El joven mago acarició una y otra vez los largos cabellos blancos de su antiguo guardián, el cual reposaba tranquilamente a su lado, en el pequeño sofá que había presenciado dos vidas.

Eriol tenía conocimiento de ese amor que Yue le había profesado a Clow, pero desconocía el que decía tenerle a él.

Él sabía, por la fuerte magia que poseía, que Yue, guardián de la luna se había enamorado también de Touya y que había sufrido mucho al perderle.

Ahora, con su nueva aparición las cosas se complicaban un poco, pues el guardián aspiraba a cosas que tampoco había contemplado, mientras que su parte humana, Yukito, continuaba sufriendo por un amor dañino.

¿Qué cosas le deparaba aun el juguetón destino?.

Ya lo comprobaría después.

- - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -

Cuando Yukito despertó, supo, por el olor a almendra, que no estaba en su casa.

Se incorporó poco a poco de la abrigadora cama y miró a su alrededor.

Una habitación amplia y de largos ventanales le daba los buenos días, especialmente después de la noche de llanto que había tenido.

Podía sentir los ojos hinchados, como todas las mañanas, pero el hecho de no encontrarse en su cama lo asustó un poco.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación. Definitivamente por las hermosas maderas y decorados, no estaba en su casa. ¿Estaría nuevamente soñando?.

-Pensé que aun te iba a encontrar dormido. Muy buenos días.

La voz a su espalda lo exaltó un poco pero cuando miró de quien se trataba, se relajó completamente.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

-Bueno, eso es algo que debes discutir contigo mismo. Indicó el joven de gafas y cabello azul, quien llevaba una charola de plata en las manos.

-Oh, lo volví a hacer, ¿no es así?.

Eriol depositó la charola en una mesita al fondo de la habituación, después miró sonriente a Yukito.

-Digamos que Yue estaba impaciente por verme.

El albino no podía saber el por qué Eriol sonreía tanto, pero aun así le agradó mirar al menos que el ambiente era cálido.

-Vamos, ven a desayunar. Te he preparado té de Jazmín. Mi madre decía que es bueno para recuperar la fe y la confianza.

Yukito sonrió al significado de tan lindo nombre, por lo que aceptando la taza humeante que le cedían, probó un poco de tan exquisito líquido.

-Delicioso. Sonrió el albino, sabiendo que si no recuperaba la fe y la confianza, al menos se recuperaría de su extraña noche.

Eriol tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la mesita y se dedicó a mirar al muchacho que lo imitó minutos más tarde.

Yukito era un chico muy bello, pero había tenido la desgracia de probar los sinsabores de la vida de la manera más cruel.

Ningún humano estaba exento al dolor y eso muy a su pesar, hasta él lo había sufrido. No solo una sino dos veces.

En ocasiones lo malo de haber reencarnado, era recordar cosas que prefería no saber.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?.

La pregunta de Yukito lo regresó al presente. Sonrió apenas sentirse lejos de sus pensamientos.

-Digamos que anoche, Yue me visitó. No tuve corazón para mandarlo a tú casa. Por eso despertaste aquí. Respondió el peliazul, tomando un poco de ese té que había preparado especialmente para su invitado.

-Oh, ya veo. Suspiró el albino con cierto pesar.-Pensé que no volvería a salir sin decírmelo.

-Fue algo que no pudo controlar, como te dije hace un momento, él deseaba verme.

-¿Y de que hablaron?. Se interesó el de ojos castaños, esperando no sonar impertinente. Pero realmente deseaba saber lo que la reencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo y su alter ego habían conversado.

Él sabía que Yue jamás le permitiría conocer esa información.

Eriol miró con cierta ternura a su invitado. Realmente eran muy diferentes los dos entes que compartían un cuerpo.

Pero realmente bellos y sensibles, como nada en el mundo.

-Hablamos del pasado y también de ti. Confirmó. No iba a mentirle.

-¿De mi?.

-Si. ¿Por qué te extrañas?. Pareciera que realmente no lo hubieras deseado.

Y así era. Habría preferido que su otro yo no lo mencionara.

-Lo que sucede es que…no sé realmente que es lo que pudiste hablar con Yue. No hay muchos temas que puedan abordarse cuando ya sabes todo de mi. Musitó, bajando un poco la vista a sus piernas.

-Siempre tan consolador, Yukito. Pero definitivamente hablamos cosas importantes, tanto para él como para ti.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-Veo que no te disuadiré tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?.

Las pálidas mejillas del albino tomaron un color rosa con la oración del inglés, el cual se deleitó un poco con ese inusual acontecimiento.

-Bien, te lo diré entonces. Resolvió el mago, reclinándose en la silla tal y cual era su costumbre.

Yukito asintió, poniendo total atención en el relato que seguía.

Estaba seguro que si él había sido mencionado no era por algo sano.

-Él está preocupado por ti, Yukito.

-¿Yue?. Exclamó mitad sorprendido, mitad dubitativo.

-Así es. Aunque no lo creas él está preocupado por ti. Dice que aun sigues llorando a Touya.

El nombre del mayor de los Kinomotos fue pronunciado con mucha suavidad pero aun así Yukito experimentó un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué Yue le revelaba esas cosas a Eriol?.

-¿Eso es verdad?. Preguntó el inglés aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si. Asintió el aludido muy bajito.-Pero él no tenía porqué decirte…

-Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí. Además me preocupo por ustedes.

La firmeza, el coraje, la protección que los ojos azules del inglés mostraron en su oración resultaron total sorpresa para el albino, quien suspiró hondo para no temblar de extrañeza.

-No…tienes porque preocuparte. Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos bien.

-Y no lo dudo. Pero a veces es bueno pedir ayuda, Yukito. Tres años llorando el amor que se fue no es sano para nadie. Mucho menos cuando te miras al espejo y lo único que quieres es morirte.

Yukito cerró los ojos. No deseaba saber más de esa conversación. Yue había revelado todos sus secretos y eso no se lo perdonaría. No importaba que compartieran el mismo cuerpo.

-Se que estas enfadado con Yue, pero te lo repito, él está preocupado por ti. No desea que te martirices más.

-¿Entonces por qué no acaba él mismo con mi sufrimiento?. ¿Por qué no me reemplaza aquí en la tierra y fin de todo?. No lo comprendo. Debatió el muchacho, mirando con rabia y tristeza al de ojos azules.

Eriol entonces se acercó y tomó la mano de Yukito, el cual reprimió un sollozo.

-Yo sé que a veces deseas desaparecer, Yukito, pero sabes que eso no remediaría nada.

-Al menos ya no sentiría. Agregó entrecortadamente.

-Si, tienes razón. Sonrió el inglés pasándole un pañuelo a su invitado.-Pero te perderías de cosas maravillosas que aun existen a tú alrededor y no has querido ver.

-No entiendo. Gimió el albino, retirándose los anteojos para secar sus ojos llorosos.

-Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, por el momento lo único que te pido es que sigas viviendo. Verás que cada segundo de tú vida es un recuerdo realmente hermoso. Aunque hayas sufrido el más grande de los daños.

Yukito no sabía que era lo que Eriol Hiragizawa tenía en su sonrisa que todo lo solucionaba.

Con él, apoyándolo en ese momento, cuando jamás en la niñez del inglés se habían tratado, todo parecía más llevadero.

Él sabía que Yue confiaba plenamente en Eriol y quiso, por primera vez en tres dolorosos años, confiar en alguien.

Tal vez de esa manera, las cosas serían más llevaderas.

Eso lo quería Yue y también, muy en el fondo, él mismo.

Continuará…

Yo quería un solo chap pero al parecer me ha salido muy largo.

Una pequeña espinita más que deseo quitarme.

Dedicado a los recuerdos y al amor.

Gracias por leerme y seguirme.

Nota: Los ojos de Touya en el manga son azules, así que en eso me baso para su descripción

**KLF**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** **Volviendo a empezar**

**Capitulo:** **Dos**

**Serie:** Card Captor Sakura

**Resumen:** Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar.

**Pairings:** Eriol/Yukito-Yue

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance. G

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de CCS, pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

**FEEDBACK:** _Este fic **No** contiene Lemon pero si M-Preg. (Embarazo Masculino). Si te molesta u ofende el contenido de este material, entonces te pido de la manera más atenta que No lo leas. Pues No me hago responsable de incredulidades, perjuicios o exabruptos. Ya Te he notificado._

_Pero Si decides leer, entonces, ¡Qué lo disfrutes!._

**KLF**

-Yukito, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien gracias.

-¿Seguro?.

-Claro, ¿habría porqué no estarlo?.

La sonrisa despreocupada de siempre solo hizo suspirar a la muchacha que compartía turno con él.

-No, solo preguntaba. Es solo que te he visto muy…distraído últimamente. Más de lo usual.

El chico sonrió simplemente, jamás había explicado sus actos y no comenzaría haciéndolo en esos momentos.

No podía dejar de lado su innata manera de relacionarse con las personas, pero podía poner una barrera y era lo que durante esos años había estado haciendo: alejándose de las personas por miedo a que lo lastimaran.

En el trabajo era cordial pero solo lo necesario. No necesitaba a personas fisgoneando en su vida para después apuñalarle. La confianza se había perdido.

Pero Akiko, su compañera, había tenido razón en decirle que se encontraba distraído.

Desde que había tenido su pequeña conversación matinal con Eriol que se pasaba los minutos perdido en la nada, navegando en recuerdos y cosas sin importancia.

Ya no lloraba por las noches pero esa nueva manera zombie de vivir, tampoco era muy buena para él.

No había vuelto a saber que Yue visitara al joven mago nuevamente, pero podía intuir que el guardián aguardaba cualquier momento para hacerlo.

El lazo invisible con Clow era muy grande y poderoso, incluso más que la reencarnación.

-"Ojala yo tuviera ese lazo con alguien". Pensaba con frecuencia, sabiendo de sobra que ese alguien era Touya.

Así pues el muchacho dejó a la chica hablando prácticamente sola y caminó a su casa, dónde igual que todas las tardes, pretendía meterse a la cama sin preocuparse de nada.

Estaba seguro que de haber poseído alguna mascota, esta ya habría muerto por falta de atención.

Las calles concurridas, igual que siempre.

Los rostros sonrientes y despreocupados, igual que siempre. La luz del sol golpeando su rostro, como siempre.

La misma monotonía de la cual no podía salir por simple indiferencia y porque la vida le había dejado de importar tal y como era.

Dobló la esquina en la cuarta manzana, ahí donde los cerezos más bonitos y llamativos florecían en primavera dándole a las personas un perfecto espectáculo.

Su casa, aquel lindo departamento que entre Touya y él habían elegido después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, se encontraba muy bien ubicada.

Lo habían elegido por ello precisamente y también por la discreción que les regalaba.

Yukito miró el edificio y antes de acercarse se detuvo un momento.

Antes, hacía tres años le había parecido un lugar magnífico para vivir, pero ahora, tras la desgracia de su vida, esa magnificencia había desaparecido dejándole paso a la sombra de un pasado del cual solo vivía.

Suspiró. No tenía ni fuerzas para buscar otro departamento, era mejor seguir cómo estaba y ver si algún día ya no despertaba.

Se levantaba cada día solo por monotonía y porque Yue no le permitía sucumbir, pero sus planes más que conocidos eran y no se arrepentía de pensar así.

Retomó su camino, topándose en la puerta del edificio, con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Eriol!. Exclamó. Jamás se habría imaginado ver al inglés en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola. Bonito día, ¿no?. Fue el cortés y sonriente saludo del peliazul, quien se acercó al albino para mirarlo mejor.

-Si. Bonito. ¿Tienes mucho aquí'.

-No. En realidad el tiempo no tiene importancia cuando uno tiene tan linda compañía. Y señaló los árboles de cerezo que se alcanzaban a ver desde ahí.

Yukito no comprendió, pero las palabras de Eriol siempre eran metafóricas.

-¿Quieres…pasar?. Invitó el mayor sin deseos de hacerlo.

-No, gracias. En realidad vine a invitarte a comer.

-¿A mi?.

-Si ves a alguien más por aquí que se llame Yukito Tsukishiro, házmelo saber porque traigo una invitación para él.

El aludido sonrió ante el comentario. El inglés era muy gracioso cuando quería.

-Yo me refería a que si elegiste bien a la persona.

-Ham…si.

-¿Yue?. Preguntó el muchacho aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-No, Yukito. Sonrió Eriol quitándole importancia al nombre del guardián.

El chico parpadeó aun incrédulo. Nadie lo invitaba jamás a nada.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?. Me agrada probar uno de esos dulces de chocolate que sirven antes de la comida. Es un buen tentempié. Aseguró el menor, sonriéndole al aun choqueado albino.

Yukito no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada porque fue halado con mucha facilidad por el inglés, que comenzó a relatarle cosas acerca de mirar con mayor atención a las personas y lo que había a su alrededor.

Lejos de prestar atención al inglés, Yukito pensó en lo irreal que parecía esa caminata.

Jamás se habría imaginado estar así con Eriol. En realidad con nadie.

Eriol y él pertenecían a diferentes generaciones pero Yue, su alter ego, no se cansaba de lanzarle señales de alerta que incluían leves sonrojos ante los cumplidos del muchacho peliazul e interminables acertijos que hacían pensar a su mente en cosas que no fueran morir.

El restaurante, como todo lo que Eriol elegía, fue un bellísimo y fino sitio, dónde fueron atendidos como un par de personajes importantes.

El peliazul no escatimó en gastos y propuso al albino un suculento platillo que incluía bastantes verduras y un exquisito sazón.

Jamás en su vida Yukito se había reído tanto.

Bien se conocía el intelecto del chico mago, pero jamás habría creído posible que su humor fuera también grande.

Rió y habló animadamente, tanto cómo no lo había hecho en esos años.

-Espero te haya gustado la comida. Sonrió el menor, cediéndole el paso cuando le abrió la puerta del restaurante.

-Oh, me encantó. Jamás había comido algo tan delicioso. Aclaró con veracidad.

-Pues sé de buena fuente que eres un excelente chef. Yo creo que puedes hacer exquisiteces incomparables a lo que hoy comiste. Observó el peliazul con su usual sonrisa.

Yukito no dijo nada. En realidad no sabía que decir al respecto.

-¿Tienes prisa?.

-Ninguna. Respondió el albino, observando la risita que su compañero dejaba escapar.

-Que bueno. Porque me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

El albino no se atrevió a darle la cara a Eriol, porque la frase fue pronunciada con tanta intimidad y sinceridad que verdaderamente no sabía cómo interpretarla.

Así pues continuó caminando, dejando que Yue le indicara que todo saldría bien.

Yukito estaba acostumbrado al romanticismo de Touya o incluso a su ascetismo cuando no deseaba hacer nada, pero jamás se habría imaginado pasando el tiempo frente al parque.

Aquello si que lo desconcertó.

-¿Qué hacemos realmente aquí, Eriol?. Indagó con curiosidad.

-Observando. ¿Qué más?. Sonrió el muchacho, indicándole a su compañero que observara a las personas.

Yukito dio un enorme suspiro. Esa no era su idea de pasar una tarde. Pero tampoco lo había sido pasar el resto de su vida en soledad.

Así pues se reclinó en la banca que ocupaban y se dispuso a mirar.

Niños y madres paseando alegremente alrededor de los jardines.

Esposos encantados, aguardando a que su hijo diera sus primeros pasos, ayudados por una dama sonriente e igualmente emocionada.

Parejas de enamorados tomados de la mano. Mirándose con infinito amor. Profesándose eso que él conocía tan bien pero le dolía recordar.

El sol ocultándose, difuminando su luz a través de colores rojos y naranjas.

Los matices perfectos para quien buscaba la paz y tranquilidad de un momento.

-¿Vez lo que deseo mostrarte?. Cuestionó el inglés cuando las primeras estrellas se vislumbraron en el cielo.

-No entiendo. Negó el aludido, procurando mirar el cielo que lentamente se volvía negriazul.

Eriol sonrió. A veces su filosofía era muy diferente a las usuales, pero después de dos vidas era en lo único que creía.

-La vida está tan llena de pequeñas cosas que muchas veces las pasamos por alto. Dijo, tomando entre las manos una pequeña flor.-Estas nacen y mueren frente a nosotros pero aun así hay un sin fin de cosas que nos mantienen aquí, con vida. En este momento y espacio.

A veces nos olvidamos de tantas cosas que cuando nos detenemos a mirar florecer las rosas….nos maravillamos enteramente.

Los ojos del muchacho tomaron un brillo que hasta ese momento Yukito reconocía como de emoción.

-La vida, Yuki, está tan llena de maravillas que a veces no podemos mirar. Pero avanzar a paso lento y observarlas es el mejor regocijo que puede existir en la vida.

A veces lo que uno piensa que es nuestro todo, no es más que una minúscula parte de lo que en realidad tenemos por delante y perderla solo es el inicio de una gran historia por descubrir.

-Sigo sin comprender. Exclamó el albino, temblando un poco ante el cariñoso apelativo que el ojiazul había utilizado con él.

El inglés, sin perder ni un momento su sonrisa, asintió, depositando la pequeña flor dónde la había encontrado.

-Ya lo harás Yukito, ya lo harás. Y cuando lo hagas…

La frase quedó incompleta y en el aire, pues el misticismo que el joven mago empleaba en sus palabras, siempre eran señal de una buena predicción.

Esa noche, cuando Yukito Tsukishiro arribó a su hogar, en lugar de ir directamente a su cama y abrazar la maltrecha camisa de Touya, contempló la luna.

Yue estaba con él, más nítido y presente que nunca. Ambos repasaban atentamente las palabras del peliazul y aunque resultaban complicadas solo podían llegar a una mutua opinión: Eriol se estaba introduciendo en sus vidas por algo y presentían que ese algo sería el que dirigiría por completo sus existencias.

Esa noche por primera vez en tres años, Yukito no lloró por Touya sino que pensó en la pequeña flor aferrada a la mano de Eriol Hiragizawa y en su sonrisa que parecía que todo lo podía.

- - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -

Sakura Kinomoto se detuvo justo frente a un sencillo café del centro. Lucía un vestido de brillantes colores veraniegos y un sombrero de hala ancha que no ocultaba su rostro.

Su buena amiga Tomoyo Daidôji había confeccionado para ella ese conjunto, que hacía resaltar la bella figura de su desarrollada anatomía.

A veces, su padre, le decía que se parecía a su madre pues el trabajo que la ex cazadora de cartas realizaba en sus horas libres, iba muy ligado a lo que Nadeshiko Kinomoto hacía en su juventud.

El viento sopló apenas un poco para indicarle, con su desarrollado sentido mágico, que su cita había llegado.

Se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con un apuesto joven de gafas, quien sonrió al reconocerla.

-Tan oportunamente puntual, mi querida Sakura. Es un verdadero regocijo el volverte a ver.

La muchacha de largos cabellos castaños sonrió a la adulación del inglés, el cual tomó su mano y la besó en muestra de cortesía.

-Fuiste muy amable al llamarme. Comunicó la muchacha, evitando que el rubor le subiera al rostro.

Las inusuales muestras de cortesía del peliazul siempre habían obrado en ella un delicioso bochorno que Eriol disfrutaba mirar.

-¿Cómo iba a pasar la oportunidad de verte?. Siempre es un placer estar en tú compañía.

Sin más caravanas el muchacho condujo a la joven al interior del café, dónde ambos pidieron un exquisito té de sabores.

El ambiente era calmo y tan bohemio a la vez que Sakura respiró tranquilamente, cómo hacía años no lo hacía.

Tal vez era la magia de Eriol, el cual siempre hacía confortable el lugar donde estuviera.

-De verdad que me sorprendiste al llamarme y decirme que estabas en la ciudad. No sabes la alegría que me dio. Comunicó la muchacha, deshaciéndose del sombrero que dejó libres unos cuantos rizos castaños.

-Realmente es un placer verte, Sakura. Me alegra ver que estos años han sido provechosos para ti.

-Lo mismo digo. Murmuró la muchacha al percatarse que realmente distaban mucho de los niños que alguna vez se habían conocido.

Ambos habían crecido para convertirse en jóvenes deseosos de explorar el mundo.

Ella a través del modelaje, como su madre. Él con sus propios y ocultos motivos pero que tal vez iban ligados a la pacifista manera de ser del inglés.

-¿Y dónde están Spinel y Nakuru?. Me extraña verte sin ellos.

-Se han quedado en Londres. En realidad mi estadía aquí es corta y no tenía caso interrumpir sus actividades por esto.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás, Eriol. Eso te hace una persona excepcional.

El muchacho sonrió. Agradeciendo el rápido servicio de la cafetería.

En realidad le sorprendía ver los cambios en Sakura pero jamás le revelaría que de haber sido por él, jamás la habría visto.

Demasiadas cosas que pretender olvidar, pero al mismo tiempo muchas que no permitían ser relegadas.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre?. Indagó el muchacho.

-Bien. En la Universidad y en sus excavaciones. Él es feliz en eso. Sonrió la chica, cuyo orgullo y amor por su padre era evidente.

-Me alegro. Se merece todo la buena fortuna del mundo.

-Si, así es. Asintió Sakura.-Él pone todo su empeño por lograr sus metas, así como también mi hermano. Se ha sabido ganar una buena posición en la vida. Es candidato a representar un caso muy importante en Tokio. Estoy muy feliz por él.

Y se notaba. El amor de Sakura por Touya era legendario y muy grande, pero a Eriol no le apeteció indagar en el joven.

-Me alegra. Al menos es feliz. Un toque mordaz en la oración.

La muchacha suspiró. Tal vez no había sido bueno mencionar a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que lo sabes, ¿no es así?.

El peliazul sonrió al depositar la tacita en la mesa.

-No se a qué te refieres, mi estimada Sakura.

A veces la muchacha odiaba esa cordialidad que Eriol poseía, pues nadie en su sano juicio se comportaría así, cuando había tantas reclamaciones que hacer.

-A lo de Yukito y mi hermano. Que ellos dos…

-Oh, si. Algo escuché al respecto. Asintió el inglés y la castaña supo entonces el porqué había sido llamada por Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Yukito te lo contó, ¿no es así?. Y tú me citaste para hablar de eso.

-Tan observadora e intuitiva como siempre. Ahora sé que realmente no me equivoqué cuando te cedí las cartas Clow.

Una excelente decisión, si me permites aludirme.

Sakura sonrió de lado. Había descubierto el meollo del asunto.

-Bueno. Suspiró la chica sin perder su sonrisa.-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?.

-Yo creo que la información que poseo es tan completa y real que no necesito de más, sin embargo y a pesar de todo me corroen ciertas…dudas, que me gustaría discutir contigo. Si no es indiscreción, claro.

La muchacha negó. Después de todo ella también necesitaba de un punto de vista que no fuera el de Tomoyo o Shaoran sobre la actual situación de Yukito.

Estaba convencida de que nadie más que Eriol podría ayudarlo.

-Te diré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Después de todo Yue confía plenamente en ti.

-Si, pero Yukito no. Asintió el inglés, perdiendo por primera vez su formalismo.

-Lo sé. Desde lo de mi hermano que ha perdido la confianza en las personas. Se ha vuelto silencioso y parco. No es ni la sombra de lo que fue antes.

Realmente quedó destrozado.

Eriol miró la congoja de la muchacha. Esta realmente lo quería mucho y su sufrimiento consistía en la impotencia por no poder ayudar a uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Hasta Kero se cansó de tratar de buscar una solución. Simplemente Yukito no quiere saber de nada ni de nadie. Sino lo conociera tan bien, juraría que lo que quiere es…

-¿Morirse?. Indagó el inglés y obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de la ex cazadora.

-Si, eso exactamente pensamos Kero y yo. Yue…nuestro Yukito quiere morirse, pero algo se lo está impidiendo.

El delicioso sabor de Manzanilla era el perfecto para calmar muchos dolores, sin embargo aquel que su pecho tenía no pudo ser reparado por tan delicioso té.

Eso era tal vez lo que más le dolía a Eriol. No poder encontrar una solución a esa presión que su pecho manifestaba cada vez que pensaba en Yukito y su actual situación.

-Impotencia. Murmuró para si y aunque su orgullo de mago poderoso doliera, era la verdad.

Se sentía impotente para ayudar a quien deseaba.

-Creo que ya lo haz visto. Así que no hace falta describírtelo.

-No hace falta. Sin embargo me cuesta creer que un ser humano pueda ser capaz de crear tanto dolor.

-El amor es así. Susurró la muchacha sin apartar su vista de la azucarera.-El amor duele.

Eriol sonrió. Palabras más exactas no habría podido encontrar. El amor era tan hermoso pero igual de doloroso que el peor mal del mundo.

Ambivalente perspectiva para algo que debería ser solo bello.

-Creo que ambos lo sabemos muy bien, Sakura. Pero Yukito no quiere comprenderlo.

-Es que su vida era Touya. Exclamó ella asintiendo.-Y aunque lo comprendo, aun no se…cuando me enteré quise matar a mi hermano. Con total desfachatez nos anunció a papá y a mí que se iría a vivir con una muchacha que había conocido y que había abandonado a Yukito.

No podía creerlo. Bufó al memorar el momento.-Papá pidió también una mayor explicación pero su excusa fue: "El amor se acabó".

El inglés sonrió un poco. Si bien Sakura amaba mucho a su hermano, también era capaz de molestarse seriamente con él. Muestra de ello el puchero que realizó la chica al hablar sobre ese tema.

-Bueno, no podemos culparle de todo, Sakura. Nada es eterno.

-Yo lo sé, pero realmente me habría gustado que tuviera una excusa más decente que exponer. Eso es demasiado trillado a mi parecer. "El amor se acaba", ja, que desfachatez.

Y la castaña no pudo dejar de memorar a Lee Shaoran, su amor de infancia y novio de adolescencia, el cual había roto con ella con esa misma excusa.

Pero entre los dos realmente todo había terminado y la amistad que por años se había forjado indirectamente en ellos, había sido el soporte idóneo de la ruptura.

Ahora Shaoran se hallaba comprometido con Meiling y ella solo les deseaba lo mejor. De todo corazón.

-No quisiera contradecirte, mi querida Sakura. Pero creo que lo que tú hermano dijo era la verdad.

No se puede permanecer atado a una persona que ya no llena las expectativas. El tiempo juntos es lo que debe recordarse, y perdonar, aunque sea doloroso y complicado, las faltas y culpas que se puedan albergar.

Yo creo que Touya hizo bien en dejar a Yukito si ya no le amaba. Pero no perdono que haya sido de esa manera tan…vulgar.

-Concuerdo contigo. Aunque te confesaré que me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Touya no tenía el derecho de engañar a Yukito. Él merecía saber la verdad.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento, indagando en sus propios corazones si realmente una mentira de ese tamaño era suficiente para perdonarlo todo.

-¿Vas a ayudarlo?. Cuestionó la muchacha después de romper el momento.

-Eso intento. Fue el susurro del inglés y Sakura simplemente suspiró.

-Yo sé que podrás ayudarlo, Eriol. Yue confía plenamente en ti y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Yukito también lo haga.

Ambos te respetan a su manera y cómo creador de Yue tú…

-Clow fue el creador de Yue, Sakura. No mío. Aclaró el muchacho sin enfado, pero si un poco irritado de cargar con ese pasado que no le correspondía.

-Lo lamento. A veces se me olvida. Sonrió la chica, comprendiendo al inglés.-En todo caso tú recuerdas lo que fuiste y tal vez puedas encontrar la manera de sacarlo de dónde está. Realmente vivo consternada. No me abre cuando lo visito, no responde al teléfono y cuando lo invoco no se presenta. Realmente comienzo a pensar que no sirvo de mucho.

Eriol posó con delicadeza su mano sobre la de la chica, quien respiró hondo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

El silencioso idioma del peliazul podía lograrlo todo, incluso que el pesimismo se volviera optimismo.

-Tú has hecho mucho, Sakura. Te lo he dicho, con nadie más los habría dejado de no haber sido tú.

Les mostraste el valor de la amistad y del amor. Sobre todo a ser independientes y a vivir.

Te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura.

-No es nada. Es lo que debía hacer. Asintió la chica.-Además las gracias debo dártelas yo por haber creado a tan magnificas criaturas y buenos amigos.

Eriol aceptó la sonrisa de la muchacha, pero se dispuso entonces a confesarle un gran secreto.

-Realmente no fueron creados. Ellos fueron concebidos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos hasta el grado de la incertidumbre.

¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?.

-Ellos fueron concebidos por amor, Sakura. Clow era un mago solitario que amaba la vida y las bellezas de esta, por eso mismo es que nacieron Kerberos y Yue. Simplemente del amor.

Aquello era lo más hermoso que Sakura había escuchado alguna vez y supo que el mago Clow había sido realmente un gran ser humano.

-Ahora entiendo. Musitó la muchacha al sonreír un poco.-Ahora entiendo el por qué Yukito se encuentra así. Él está enfermo, enfermo de amor, ¿no es así?.

Eriol asintió. Se sentía feliz de que la castaña hubiera comprendido todo de inmediato.

-Yukito y Yue son uno mismo y como ambos fueron creados a partir del amor, lo necesitan para seguir existiendo. Por eso su dolor. Confió el inglés al mirar los verdes ojos de la muchacha.-Todo humano al perderse en el amor está cediendo una gran e importante parte de si mismo. Cuando la pierde es una herida importante que el tiempo te ayuda a curar.

Con Yukito es diferente.

-¿Por qué él es un ser mágico?.

-Porqué él fue creado para amar, Sakura. Pero en el proceso se olvidó de todo lo que implica amar y en eso está el dolor; ese dolor que te hace crecer y te fortalece para seguir adelante con la vida.

Yue lo sabe, pero Yukito no quiere saber de ello.

La ex cazadora de cartas parpadeó un poco antes de comprender del todo las palabras del peliazul.

Al parecer la personalidad humana de Yukito estaba sufriendo por el dolor de las sensaciones humanas.

Simplemente era tal vez que el albino de alguna vez hermosa sonrisa, lo único que necesitaba era volver a creer en la vida y empezar de nuevo.

-¿Tú sabes cómo ayudarlo, Eriol?. ¿Tú sabes cómo ayudar a que Yukito se recupere y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes?.

Sakura esperaba una afirmación, pero el movimiento de cabeza negativo de Eriol la desconcertó.

-Yo solo estoy haciendo lo que está en mi poder hacer. He estado con él una semana entera dónde lo he llevado por el complicado camino de mis pensamientos, que me hicieron crecer y salir de mis propios dolores.

Pero al parecer entre más intentos hago por sacarle una esperanza, más esfuerzos él hace por retroceder.

Se está matando, Sakura y me temo que ni toda la magia del mundo será suficiente para hacerlo vivir.

La castaña reprimió un sollozo. La impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada era abrumadora.

No quería que a Yukito le pasara nada, pero la única persona en la cual había depositado sus esperanzas, le estaba diciendo que no podía hacer nada.

La situación realmente era deprimente.

-Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos. No deseo continuar importunándote.

Anunció el inglés, despejando su voz de la enorme congoja que antes había mostrado.

Sakura solo asintió y de un momento a otro se dirigieron a su casa, dónde Eriol caballerosamente la dejó.

-Espero poder verte de nuevo antes de que te vayas. Anunció la muchacha, mirando las sombras que el atardecer formaba con sus cuerpos en la acera.

-Y yo también, Sakura. Realmente he disfrutado de tú agradable compañía.

Antes de despedirse el muchacho se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mano de la castaña, quien entendió que probablemente ese era un hasta pronto.

-Ojala puedas ayudarlo, Eriol. Ojala puedas.

-Ese es el único pensamiento que invade mi cabeza, querida mía.

Y sin decir más, solo dedicándole una de sus suaves sonrisas, Eriol Hiragizawa se retiró de la residencia Kinomoto, dónde en la entrada la ex cazadora de cartas lo miró partir.

-Tan enigmático como siempre. Sonrió la castaña, esperando que él pudiera salvar a su adorado Yukito.

-¿En dónde estabas?. Indagó la voz varonil de su hermano, quien había ido de visita esa tarde.

-Con un amigo. Aclaró la chica, sujetando su larga cabellera en una coleta baja.

Los azules ojos de Touya brillaron con enfado. Siempre celaría a su "pequeña" hermana.

-¿Qué amigo?. Continuó investigando con mucha más atención.

-Uno que vino de visita.

-¿Es el mocoso?. Inquirió el pelinegro, haciendo alusión al alto Shaoran que para él siempre sería una molestia.

-No. Negó sonriente la muchacha, tomando una galleta de chocolate.-Es otra persona.

-¿Quién?.

-¿Nunca supiste de ese dicho que decía que la curiosidad mató al gato?.

-No me importa. Tú seguridad siempre será asunto delicado. Nunca curiosidad.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Ese cuento no me agrada, hermano. Solo te diré que es un amigo de la infancia, que tuve el placer de mirar antes de que…

Y de pronto lo comprendió todo.

-Él "lo" ama tanto que te lo entregó. Por eso su deseo de ayudarle, y su impotencia por no poder hacerlo. Murmuró, sabiendo entonces el porqué esa mirada melancólica por parte de Eriol.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó el pelinegro sin entender nada.

Pero Sakura no respondió, simplemente miró a su hermano como quien intenta descubrir un enorme secreto.

-Creo que haz hecho mucho daño, pero también creo que lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejarlo. Así ambos podrán al final ser felices.

-¿Qué?.

Por vez primera en esos años, Sakura Kinomoto sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que el destino estaba cambiando para bien.

-¿Te haz vuelto loca, monstruo?. Indagó el pelinegro sin aun entender a su hermana.

-No. Negó sonriente.-Solo he comprendido muchas cosas que desde niña no podía entender. Gracias por dejarlo libre, hermano. Muchas gracias.

Y sin más la chica subió a su habitación para llamar a Tomoyo y contarle su descubrimiento.

Relatarle que al fin había entendido que a pesar de que Clow había sido un mago muy poderoso, siempre había amado la esencia del amor y que por ello hubo creado a dos seres bellos llenos de luz.

Y que a pesar de no haber querido hacer distinción, se había enamorado de un ente en especial, al cual dejó libre por puro amor.

Le diría entonces a su amiga, quien con lágrimas en los ojos la escucharía, que Clow había pretendido renacer para ayudarla a ella, pero sobre todo para reencontrarse con ese ser a quien en ningún momento había dejado de amar y al cual, sin embargo, había vuelto a perder por amor.

Al final lo había comprendido y con mayor ahínco deseó, que una nueva oportunidad se cerniera en los dos seres que vivían por amor.

Volvió a mirar la luna.

Todas las noches desde no sabía cuando, se dedicaba a contemplar a la luna con cierta melancolía.

No era que encontrase algo en ella que le agradara, era solamente que su atracción hacia él era inminente.

Le agradaba. La luna le daba paz, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño.

-Hoy Akiko me dijo que me había visto sonreír. Informó a Yue, pero sabía que este había escuchado a su compañera de trabajo.-Dijo que hoy, mientras uno de los chicos de las cajas me comentaba sobre la nueva propaganda, yo había sonreído. La verdad no se si lo hice, pero ella mencionó que nada había tenido que ver con lo que ese muchacho me decía.

Creo que se está quedando ciega de tanta contabilidad que hay que hacer.

Rió, pero al final esa acción solo le hizo suspirar con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Eriol Hiragizawa, que me haces sentir tan diferente a lo que quiero?.

La cuestión jamás tendría respuesta pero al menos intuía que Yue concordaba con él.

Desde que Eriol había aparecido en sus vida que él se sentía diferente.

La sola presencia del muchacho hacía que algo dentro de él se emocionara, que deseara salir a escucharlo hablar o simplemente a quedarse callado, a su lado, mientras miraba a las personas o incluso solamente el cielo estrellado.

La compañía de Eriol era cálida aunque este no hablara y sumamente pasiva cuando su encantadora sonrisa o sus enigmáticos acertijos, hacían acto de presencia.

En realidad no sabía lo que era, pero esos días al lado del inglés lo llenaban de sensaciones que a veces, deseaba olvidar.

Se retiró de la ventana para introducirse en su habitación.

La penumbra de esta le golpeó en el rostro y por primera vez en tres años quiso acompañarse de alguien.

Hasta ese momento no había sentido la soledad tan latente pues se la vivía en sus recuerdos o llorando a aquel que lo había abandonado. Pero desde que tenía más cosas que pensar, cómo en todo lo que Eriol trataba de decirle con metáforas, que comenzaba a albergar el deseo de tener a alguien a su lado.

-No puede ser. Se dijo, recostándose en la cama.-Simplemente estoy desconcertado. Él…él es quien me tiene así.

Yue asintió en su interior con energía, pero él se negaba siquiera a aceptar que el muchacho, unos años menor que él, pudiera ser el causante de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Él ya no estaba para emocionarse con nadie y era preferible vagar en la oscuridad a viajar hacia esa cálida y brillante luz que comenzaba a inundarle el alma.

-Ya no puedo creer en nada ni en nadie.

Fue la afirmación que se dio, antes de proponerse no volver a ver a Eriol Hiragizawa.

El muchacho le hacía daño. No intencional y ni siquiera sabía si realmente era eso, pero le hacía sentir cosas que más que aceptarlas, le daban miedo.

Después de que le lastimaran y rompieran el corazón, difícilmente podía aceptar las cosas. Era más fácil negarlo todo que aceptar que comenzaba a albergar reales esperanzas.

Esa noche, por segunda vez y desde que el inglés estaba en Japón, Yue voló por los cielos para encontrarse con él.

El joven se encontraba meditando nuevamente en su viejo sofá rojo, y no tuvo que hablar para hacerse notar.

-Haz venido de nuevo. Pronunció el peliazul sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Si. Discúlpeme si lo he interrumpido. Se excusó el ángel, acercándose lentamente al joven.

-Jamás podrías interrumpirme, Yue. Simplemente supuse que respetarías nuestro acuerdo.

El guardián sonrió a medias, sin perder su enigmática presencia. Pero aun así y como si costumbre se hubiera vuelto, se apoyó en el regazo del muchacho, quien con toda la quietud del mundo comenzó a acariciar los brillantes y sedosos cabellos blancos.

-Perdóname. Murmuró el ángel cuando se sintió seguro.-Pero no pude cumplir la promesa de no venir a verte sin el consentimiento de Yukito.

-¿Qué ocurrió?. Señaló el joven mago, recordando la promesa que Yue le había hecho de no volver a visitarlo sin que el muchacho de anteojos lo quisiera. Pero como todo en la vida del ente mágico, las cosas no seguían una secuencia.

-Es que él…está confundido. Admitió el guardián, aferrrandose con fuerza a la mano libre del muchacho.

-¿Confundido?. ¿En qué sentido?. Quiso saber, continuando con las caricias sobre el cabello del ángel.

-Él…creo…que comienza a entender lo que haz tratado de decirle. Apuntó el guardián, mirando los azules ojos del joven que solamente asintió.

-Amo…yo…yo…

-Te dije que no me llamaras así. Soy simplemente Eriol. Sonrió el inglés, acariciando la pálida mejilla del ángel.

Pero este se aferró a la extremidad con intensidad, besándola con fervor, cuando hasta ese momento jamás se había atrevido a dar alguna evidente muestra de afecto a su señor.

-Para mí siempre serás mi amo. La persona…la persona a quien más amo en esta vida.

-Yue. Murmuró Eriol sin sucumbir a todo eso que con paciencia y meditación había guardado en su corazón.-¿Tú sabes por qué Clow quiso que fueras humano?.

El guardián negó, pero continuó aferrándose a la cálida mano entre las suyas.

-Porque el deseaba que tú experimentaras las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Que tuvieras libertades y el libre albedrío de los humanos.

Él deseó que fueras uno de ellos para que experimentaras sensaciones y gustos distintos a los que como guardián puedes tener.

-Además yo lo deseaba. Interrumpió Yue tras mirar a Eriol a los ojos.-Yo deseaba ser humano solamente por una razón.

El inglés suspiró. Él lo sabía.

-Clow lo sabía.

Advirtió el joven pero no fue suficiente para amedrentar la decisión del ángel, quien aferrándose al cuello del muchacho cómo la primera vez, continuó hablando.

-Cuando el amo Clow me dijo que me concedería el don de ser completamente humano, yo lo acepté gustoso, pues yo sabía que sería la única manera para confesarle…para confesarle mi amor y obtener el suyo.

Yo sabía. Prosiguió, recargándose en el hombro del muchacho.-Que si yo era humano entonces podría darle lo que él quisiera y podría amarlo por el resto de su vida. Pero él…tú me abandonaste. Pronunció herido.-Tú me abandonaste y me cediste a esa niña que no me interesaba y para finalizar me pusiste en el camino de ese hombre que solo me trajo sufrimientos.

-La intención de Clow era solamente la que te he dicho. En ningún momento quiso herirte, Yue.

El ángel no respondió, pero si cerró los ojos tratando de conservar su serenidad.

-Pero luego regresaste. Continuó, cuando se sintió restablecido.-Regresaste y me volviste a dejar. Me volviste a lanzar a los brazos de Touya y no te importó mi sufrimiento.

-Te equivocas. Interrumpió el inglés, haciendo que el guardián lo mirara.-A mí siempre me importará todo lo que sientas y es mentira cuando dices que te abandoné.

Te dije una vez que yo solo deseaba tú bien y el de Yukito y así fue en su momento. Te enamoraste de Touya y eso fue suficiente para que yo supiera que estabas en buenas manos.

-Pero él me abandonó. Dijo, confesando por primera vez que él y Yukito eran uno.-Me hizo sufrir mucho y aun me cuesta creer que un humano pueda soportar todo el dolor que un corazón roto muestra.

¿Por qué, por qué duele tanto aquí?.

Preguntó, señalando un corazón oculto entre la estoicidad y el llanto de aquel ser que diariamente se debatía entre convertirse en humano completamente o regresar a ser simplemente un guardián mágico.

Eriol sabía sobre esos sentimientos y aun así no se atrevía a hablar con la verdad.

Ya suficiente habían sufrido los dos como para otra cruda realidad, por eso hizo algo que jamás había hecho: besó la frente de Yue y lo acurrucó contra si. Esperando con ello reconfortar a su dulce ángel.

-El ser humano es fantástico. Hay tantas cosas que disfrutar y ver. No todo es sencillo. Admitió sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del guardián azul.-Pero tiene sus momentos buenos y malos.

Vivir es simplemente la mayor de las aventuras y experiencias. Respirar, admirar y sentir, aunque duela, no puede comparase con nada, mi querido Yue.

El ente mágico suspiró. Estaba comenzando a pensar realmente que ser humano no era tan malo.

Disfrutaba mucho siendo Yukito. Podía hacer muchas cosas que como Yue jamás podría hacer y una de ellas era comer.

Lo admitía, le encantaba comer y sobre todo el pastel de chocolate que podía disfrutar en grandes cantidades.

Si, ser humano no era tan malo. Aunque siempre existieran sentimientos que no agradaran.

-Me gusta ser humano. Confió Yue sin miedo.-Me agrada, pero aun hay que convencer a Yukito de que a él también.

-Si y es una tarea difícil, al parecer.

El ángel asintió, sabiendo que el albino era mucho más complicado que él mismo.

-Pero lo lograremos, Yue. Lo haremos y decida lo que decida él, nosotros debemos respetarlo.

-Amo…Eriol. Corrigió el guardián sonriendo discretamente.-Yo daría lo que fuera porque tú te quedaras…

-Te seré sincero, Yue. No me quedan muchos días en Japón. Debo regresar a Inglaterra y continuar con mi vida.

El peliazul percibió el estremecimiento del ángel, por ello le acarició con prontitud la espalda. Lo que menos deseaba era la tristeza del guardián.

-Estos días he hecho lo posible porque Yukito acepte muchas cosas, pero mi tiempo se termina.

-Hablas como aquella vez, cuando te despediste de Kerberos y de mí. Murmuró Yue, queriendo olvidar tan terrible momento en su vida.

-Es diferente ahora. Sonrió Eriol, tratando de relajar a su compañero.-No moriré todavía, pero es preciso que continúe con mi vida. ¿Comprendes?.

Con dolor el ángel asintió. Había olvidado por un momento que Eriol tenía una vida lejos de él.

-Pero eso no significa que me olvide de ustedes. Yo los aprecio tanto como a la propia vida. Jamás podría hacer algo que los volviera a lastimar.

-Entonces quédate. Quédate y convence a Yukito de que tú eres nuestra cura. Hazlo. Exigió en tono dulce el ángel, besando la mano que intentaba acallar sus palabras.

-No…puedo. Susurró simplemente el muchacho y él tenía sus propios motivos para ello.-Pero puedo intentar una última opción y espero que tú me ayudes, mi estimado Yue.

-Yo lo haría todo por ti, Eriol. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Sonrió, acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de Yue.-Por ello voy a pedirte que pienses muy bien en la proposición que voy a hacerte, porque es probablemente la última vez que utilice la magia de este báculo sagrado. ¿Entiendes?.

Si Eriol lo decía, entonces él lo haría.

En el pasado su amor por Clow había sido todo su mundo y si su reencarnación le pedía morir, él lo haría. Simplemente porque un amor como el suyo, ni con la traición de Touya se había desvanecido.

En ese momento, cuando los azules ojos de Eriol brillaron, puso en duda una cuestión: ¿Realmente se había enamorado de Touya o todo había sido simplemente el deseo de recuperar el sentimiento del amor?.

Esa duda tal vez siempre lo perseguiría.

El joven inglés por su parte suspiró, había meditado demasiado la propuesta que iba a hacerle a su ángel y sabía que si aceptaba estarían rescatando la parte humana de este de un encierro crucial.

Debía irse y regresar a su vida pero no podía hacerlo sin antes terminar su misión.

Debía salvar a Yukito y para eso necesitaba de Yue…de su Yue, de ese ángel a quien siempre había amado y que en ese momento amaba mucho más. No solo por ser un ente de hermosa magia, sino por ser un humano de infinita dulzura y amor.

El reloj comenzaba a marcar cuenta regresiva.

Continuará….

Gracias, mil gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.

Yo se que no es normal pero siempre me han gustado las parejas extrañas y bueno, ojala que pueda dejar mucho mensaje con esta historia

Solo queda un chap y el epílogo. Es una historia pequeña pero igual disfruto mucho haciéndola.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes, su amiga:

**KLF**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** **Volviendo a empezar**

**Capitulo:** **Tres**

**Serie:** Card Captor Sakura

**Resumen:** Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar.

**Pairings:** Eriol/Yukito-Yue

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance. G

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de CCS, pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

**FEEDBACK:** _Este fic **No** contiene Lemon pero si M-Preg. (Embarazo Masculino). Si te molesta u ofende el contenido de este material, entonces te pido de la manera más atenta que No lo leas. Pues No me hago responsable de incredulidades, perjuicios o exabruptos. Ya Te he notificado._

_Pero Si decides leer, entonces, ¡Qué lo disfrutes!._

**KLF**

Yukito despertó exaltado. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde él…mejor dicho, Yue y el mago Clow se encontraban sentados bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos.

La paz y tranquilidad que había experimentado en ese lugar había sido infinita y por un momento pensó que eso era lo que buscaba. Pero no era así.

Se incorporó de la cama y se dio cuanta de que la habitación en la que estaba ya antes la había visitado.

-Volviste a hacerlo, Yue. Volviste a venir aun y pese a mis deseos. Se recriminó en el espejo, sabiendo que el ente mágico lo estaba escuchando.

No comprendía el empecinamiento del ángel por Eriol. Tal vez aun no comprendía que realmente el chico no era Clow y nunca lo sería.

Salió de la habitación. No quería encontrarse con el inglés. Era mejor una rápida huída que saber cosas que no deseaba.

Ya había tomado la decisión de no ver más al peliazul y así lo haría.

Pero al parecer el aludido no se lo permitiría.

-¿Ya te vas?. Pensé que desayunarías conmigo.

La voz quieta y exenta de toda emoción contradictoria lo exaltó un poco.

A veces realmente Eriol lo desesperaba.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Afirmó, esperando que su excusa sirviera de algo.

-Oh vamos. ¿Me vas a despreciar el desayuno?.

No, no había servido de nada porque a la mínima mención de comida ya estaba siguiendo al peliazul que con un gesto sonriente le indicó la mesa dispuesta para dos.

-Disculparás mi poca habilidad culinaria. Pero creo que es comestible. Indicó el muchacho, haciendo sonreír a Yukito.

-Se ve delicioso.

Y así era. No era un desayuno digno de un restaurante, pero la intención era la que contaba.

-¿Me pedirás explicación?. Preguntó el más joven, cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno.

Yukito negó. Los motivos de Yue por visitar a Eriol eran suyos y no le inmiscuían.

-Está bien. No te diré nada que no desees escuchar.

El albino miró un momento al muchacho. Tanta calma realmente llegaba a desesperarlo. ¿Qué acaso el joven inglés jamás perdía la paciencia?.

-Al parecer no. Bufó en voz alta.

-¿Perdón?.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas y…te agradezco el alojo improvisado y el desayuno pero ya debo irme.

-Es una lástima. Hace un día muy bonito como para pasarlo dentro de tú casa. Aclaró el inglés mirando por la ventana.-Te propongo algo.

-De verdad Eriol. Realmente yo no…

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al centro?. Debo hacer algunas cosas antes de…

La atención de Yukito se depositó en el peliazul, pero este pareció pensarlo mejor antes de hablar.

-Debo hacer algunas cosas. Es todo. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?.

Habría podido negarse pero seguramente Yue había asentido por él, quedando así pactada otra cita con el inglés.

El más joven sonrió ampliamente ante el veredicto final.

-De acuerdo. Solo haré unas llamadas y pronto estaremos en camino.

Así fue entonces. Ambos salieron hacia el centro, dónde Yukito acompañó a Eriol a varias dependencias dónde según el inglés su difunto padre había tenido tratos que deseaba cerrar cuanto antes.

Esa había sido su misión al ir a Japón.

Yukito debía admitir que para ser un joven de veintitantos años, Eriol era brillante.

Su mente ágil y buenos modales lo podían todo, y se maravilló al contemplar lo fácil que resultaba algún tedioso trámite con él.

Todo parecía congeniar con el buen humor de Hiragizawa. Todo, incluso el clima quien se vio favorecedor ese día.

-Lamento si te aburres.

-No, nada eso. Es entretenido mirarte.

El albino miró bochorno en el inglés y sonrió a ello. Era la primera vez que miraba a Eriol salir del canon de seriedad y amabilidad.

Y era agradable, pues se le veía más…alcanzable.

Yukito se reprendió por sus pensamientos, pero no pudo dejar de observar que muchas personas se fijaban en su compañero.

No era para menos. Ya antes había constatado de que Eriol era muy atractivo, incluso su estatura había aumentado un poco en esos días.

Tal vez el muchacho lograría alcanzar una buena medida y eso le facilitaría algunas citas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo, ya que estamos por aquí?.

El de ojos castaños negó. Realmente lo único que le interesaba hacer era dormir un poco. Estaba cansado y seguramente la culpa la tenía Yue.

-Entonces vayamos a tú departamento. ¿Te parece?.

Yukito jamás había querido invitar a nadie a su casa porque entonces violaría su intimidad con el recuerdo de Touya. Sin embargo no pudo negarse a esa maldita sonrisa que comenzaba a añorar muchas veces en los rostros de las personas.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar. Un atajo y una grata charla acortaban el tiempo. Pero si fue difícil para el albino permitir, que un extraño pisara su recinto. Ni siquiera Sakura lo había hecho.

Eriol miró con ojo crítico, que el departamento era apropiado y hasta bonito.

Con un buen gusto decorativo y la intimidad que se requería.

Sin lugar a dudas una elección sobria de Touya Kinomoto.

-Es…agradable. Afirmó, cuando hubo finalizado su recorrido visual.-¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?.

-Siete años. Afirmó el mayor, sorprendiéndose por la casi década que tenía habitando ese lugar.

-Fascinante. Sin duda este lugar debe de tener algo muy llamativo para querer quedarte aquí.

Yukito no respondió. Ese no era asunto de Eriol.

-¿Quieres beber algo?. Ofreció con modales. Era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Agua. Hace calor.

El albino caminó hasta la cocina y buscó algún vaso disponible para ofrecerle una bebida a su visita.

Era extraño tener a alguien en su casa después de tanto tiempo.

Antes, cuando vivía con Touya, él insistía en que invitaran a alguien de vez en cuando. Un hogar no debía estar solo por mucho tiempo o se caía en la creencia de que los malos espíritus se apoderarían de ella.

Tal vez eso había pasado, pues después del ojiazul, nadie jamás había cruzado la puerta de entrada.

Demasiado triste a pesar de que así lo había querido él.

Regresó a la sala dónde Eriol miraba con interés una fotografía.

Touya y él abrazados. Vestían kimonos. Había sido la fiesta de uno de los templos. Cómo se habían divertido. Ese había sido el día en que el ojiazul le había hecho la "pregunta".

Un día para memorar.

-Cuanta hermosura puede mostrar una sola sonrisa, ¿No te parece?.

Yukito, quien perdido en sus recuerdos se encontraba, asintió. Entregándole después el vaso de agua a su invitado.

-Es bueno sonreír.

-Así es. Más cuando la vida puede ser tan despreocupada.

-Si. Así parece. Asintió, tomando la fotografía de las manos de Eriol para regresarla a su lugar en la mesa. No deseaba ahondar en temas relacionados al chico de cabello negro en la fotografía.

El inglés lo comprendió por lo que respetó el silencio de su compañero.

-Y dime Yuki, ¿no te entristece vivir tan solo?.

-Uno se acostumbra, ¿sabes?. Al final la compañía termina por ser innecesaria.

Parcas palabras para un ser lleno de luz.

Eso era precisamente lo que Eriol no quería ver en Yukito.

-La compañía es buena. Te da motivos para seguir y sobre todo para sonreír. No es tan malo, ¿sabes?.

-No lo creo. Yo ya no puedo creer en muchas cosas.

La sonrisa irónica en los rasgos bonitos de Yukito no le agradó a Eriol, quien decidió ir al grano al ver que sus metáforas no lograban nada bueno.

Así pues depositó el vaso en la mesa frente a él y tomó asiento, justo donde el albino se encontraba mirando la dichosa fotografía.

-¿Por qué no continuas adelante?. ¿No crees que ya fue mucho sufrimiento?.

El albino negó. Sabía que ese momento llegaría.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que a mí…

-Lo es, Yukito, lo es. Ciertamente así es puesto que me preocupo por ti.

Carácter calmo al igual que sus rasgos. Aquella conversación realmente era seria.

-No tienes por qué. Replicó el mayor con presteza.-Yo no te lo pedí.

-No, pero aun así no puedes evitarlo.

-Si Yue quiere que te preocupes por él, entonces hazlo. Pero yo no necesito de tú preocupación ni la de nadie. Solo quiero…solo quiero que me dejen en paz con mi vida. Es todo.

-¿Y esto es vida?. Indagó con reproche el menor, sabiendo que esa conversación subiría de tono.-¿Llorar tres años y amargarte es vida?. Pues yo no lo creo así, Yukito.

-¿Y tú que sabes?. Repeló con desesperación el mayor. No iba a permitir que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Por mucho que Yue lo deseara.-Tu no puedes saber nada porque vives muy feliz, rodeado de personas que te quieren. Tú no puedes saberlo porque tú nunca haz sabido lo que es tener el corazón roto.

-Te equivocas. Recalcó Eriol tras enarcar una ceja.-Tú no puedes hablar de algo que no conoces.

El albino sabía que acababa de tocar una fibra muy dolorosa en la vida del inglés, pero aun así no se arrepintió.

Aun tenía muchas cosas que decirle al muchacho y no pararía en ese momento.

Su frustración y pena al fina saldrían a flote.

-No lo sabes, yo se que no lo sabes. Tú siempre quieres solucionarlo todo con una sonrisa o una palabra rimbombante que deja mudas a las personas. Pues te diré que conmigo no será así. Reclamó, cuando nunca jamás lo había hecho.

-Tú eres una persona que jamás ha sufrido lo que yo y que jamás lo sufrirá porque a ti todos te quieren….a ti todos te admiran…tú…tú puedes tener a quien quieras.

Sollozó. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

Eriol negó, procurando no salirse de control.

-Tal vez tienes razón en que quiero solucionarlo todo con una sonrisa, pero no en cuanto a lo último que mencionaste.

-No, yo se lo que digo. Rebatió el de ojos castaños, enfadado y casi a punto de llorar.

Pero Eriol volvió a negar, suspirando pesadamente tras cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien y aparentar que nada sucede, Yukito. Yo sé lo que es formarse esperanzas y verlas derrumbarse cuando tus sueños se rompen.

Yo sé lo que es amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, tanto, que hasta la más mínima fibra de ser se estremezca con su sola presencia o su voz.

Yo sé que es amar, Yukito, amar sin poder decirlo porque prefieres mil veces verle feliz con alguien más aunque no esté contigo.

Yo sé que es consumirse de dolor mientras aparentas una sonrisa. Y sé, lo que es mirar ir al amor mientras tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Yo lo sé muy bien.

Yukito dejó escapar otro sollozo. Eso se estaba complicando y aun así, aun y cuando todo él le decía que no debía cuestionar, lo hizo.

-¿Quién fue?.

La voz del albino sonó casi hueca pero llena de un algo que Eriol percibió con nitidez.

Había dejado a su corazón hablar y se sentía vulnerable. Pero la noche anterior había asimilado que si no decía las cosas cuanto antes, terminaría consumiéndose y de esa manera no podría ayudar a Yukito ni a él mismo.

Cierto, había aprendido mucho a lo largo de sus dos vidas. A amar esa existencia y cada cosa pequeña que lo rodeaba, pero aun quedaba una pequeña herida por sanar y eso intentaría hacer. Aunque al final no resultara bien.

Por ello se acercó al de cabellos casi blancos y tras acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla como había hecho con Yue, simplemente le besó.

Le besó porque lo deseaba. Le besó porque había llegado el momento. Le besó porque simplemente lo amaba más que a su vida y por él había sido capaz de cederlo.

Aunque eso le costó el corazón.

Yukito quedó paralizado. Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa lo estaba besando y no supo que hacer.

Sentimientos ambivalentes lo estaban invadiendo.

Por una parte deseaba corresponder. Se sentía tan bien ser besado con tanto amor. Pero por otra el recuerdo de Touya lo seguía atormentando.

¿Qué debía hacer?.

La respuesta fue fácil y rápida. Yue decidió por él, por ello abrió la boca y le permitió a sus labios danzar libremente al compás del sutil y suave vals que los otros labios le dictaban.

Fue una caricia suave y sincera. Una caricia hermosa como el pétalo de una rosa sobre la piel.

Una experiencia nueva y sublime que les transmitió, a los dos, sensaciones maravillosas mientras entremezclaban sus sabores y sus respiraciones se agitaban.

Yukito fue quien rompió el beso de manera sutil. El momento, a pesar de bello, había sido muy intenso para todo su ser, y muestra de ello eran sus rojas mejillas.

-Eriol, yo…

Pero el muchacho no le permitió hablar. Era su turno para decirle todo.

-Desde que tengo memoria que te amo. Y sabes perfectamente que no es el efecto de la luna. Eres tú, simplemente tú.

Amo tú luz. Sonrió, devolviendo un mechón de cabello a su sitio.-Amo tú carácter, amo tú manera de ser tan humana y a la vez tan mágica. Amo tú parte noble y tú parte acética. Amo absolutamente todo lo de Yue y todo lo de Yukito.

Te amo a ti por ser quien eres y simplemente ya no puedo continuar ocultándolo.

La revelación fue grande y el aludido pronto se sintió demasiado avergonzado.

El amor sufrido de Eriol era él.

-Solo quería decírtelo, Yuki, porque entendí que ya no puedo vivir con este secreto.

-Pero…

-Me voy mañana. Pronunció con voz suave. Casi un susurro. Solo para el muchacho que le miraba de manera inquietante.-Me voy mañana y quiero pedirte algo.

Yukito asintió de manera mecánica. Aun sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Pronunció el inglés lentamente, tomando entre sus manos las temblorosas de Yukito quien repentinamente quedó en estado de shock.-Quiero que vengas conmigo y que empecemos una nueva vida mágica y diferente. Quiero…una familia a tú lado.

Eso era demasiado y Yukito no pudo soportarlo, por ello se safó de aquel dulce agarre y se alejó del inglés.

-No puedes decirme esto. No puedes. Agregó el mayor en tono desesperado.

-Claro que puedo. Es lo que he intentado inútilmente callarme durante tantos años. No planeaba encontrarte cuando vine aquí, pero ya que el destino nos unió, ¿por qué no simplemente lo seguimos?

-Es que yo no puedo corresponderte, Eriol. No puedo porque yo…

El inglés suspiró, sonriendo tristemente ante lo que había escuchado.

Ya lo presentía pero tontamente quizá había querido escuchar otra cosa.

Así pues lentamente se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta. Ahí ya no había nada más que decir.

-De ser así entonces me despido. Yue y yo hicimos un trato y ni él ni yo volveremos a importunarte con mi presencia.

Yukito no lo miró. Estaba llorando. Todo había sucedido demasiado aprisa. Aun no lo creía.

-Yukito, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, mi intención siempre fue darte tú felicidad; así que al no poder dártela, todo lo que ruego es que puedas conseguirla y ser realmente dichoso.

Es todo lo que pido.

El aludido habría querido decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-Adiós Yukito. Ojala que tú y Yue puedan encontrar su felicidad. Sonríe, sonríe, que tú sonrisa es la mayor luz de todo el mundo, Yuki. Se feliz.

No dijo más pero su voz quebrada expresó más que mil palabras, y aunque su intento por sonreír fue solamente el de una simple mueca, Eriol salió del departamento con el corazón nuevamente roto pero con la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto.

El círculo estaba cerrado y no quedaba nada más por hacer.

Aunque estaba roto en mil pedazos, aun podía sobrevivir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Yukito se desplomó.

Las emociones habían sido tantas y tan intensas que no pudo más que continuar llorando.

Él no podía amar a nadie más que a Touya. No podía corresponderle a Eriol aunque Yue le indicaba que era lo correcto. No podía porque su corazón ya había elegido, no importando que el ojiazul no lo quisiera.

Él estaba consagrado en cuerpo y alma a Touya y así sería siempre aunque tuviera que aguardar por él toda la vida.

Un sollozo amargo sus labios dejaron salir y supo con rapidez que no había sido por Touya.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?. ¿Por qué?.

No puedo corresponderte Eriol no puedo...pero…¿entonces por qué duele tanto saber que te vas?. ¿Por qué?.

Fue la cuestión que ni Yue pudo responderle.

Tal vez la escena se parecía mucho a la que tres años atrás se había llevado a cabo en el mismo lugar; salvo por la diferencia de que esa vez la persona que se había ido realmente le amaba como siempre lo había soñado.

El amor era algo muy complicado.

Un día triste. Un día sin sol. Nubes negras llorando desconsoladamente por una pena amarga.

Yukito sumió su rostro en la almohada y respiró con dificultad.

Tres días en cama y ni siquiera el trabajo le importó esa vez.

Ya nada tenía sentido. No al menos para él.

Suspiró quebradamente y se giró un poco.

La escasa luz de aquel día tan gris le pegó en el rostro y sintió, sin necesidad de mirarse al espejo, que sus hinchados ojos resentían aquel luminoso contacto.

Gimió despacito y se abrazó a la almohada que tenía a su lado.

La habitación tan silenciosa y el apenas perceptible tic-tac del reloj fueron suficientes para indicarle la enorme soledad que lo acompañaba.

Eriol se había ido. Se había ido de Japón hacía dos días y él simplemente no sabía que hacer.

Jamás se había sentido tan deprimido. Ni siquiera cuando Touya se había ido.

Maldijo en un susurro al inglés. Jamás lo hacía pero existían momentos en la vida en los que una mala palabra lograba despejar el alma de la angustia.

No sirvió de mucho pero al menos el muchacho logró sentarse en la cama.

La pijama mal trecha que usaba solo revelaba la falta de aseo de su siempre pulcra persona.

Los cabellos sedosos, caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro y la sonrisa que por inercia siempre llevaba, había desaparecido por completo.

Realmente se sentía muy mal y el hecho de que la presencia de Yue lo había abandonado no le era reconfortante.

-Traidor…cobarde. Musitó para el ente mágico, sabiendo que no le respondería.

El ángel se sentía devastado, tal vez más que él y por eso había preferido ocultarse, importándole muy poco lo que a Yukito le pudiera pasar.

Se incorporó y con paso desganado se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dónde al mirar su bizarra faz en el espejo, no pudo más que echarse a reír desesperadamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que durante toda la vida hayas soñado con encontrar el amor y cuando se presenta en tú vida, tú lo rechaces por una idiotez?.

Eres una patética figura llamada Humano. Eres…eres un idiota.

Rompió el espejo, sin importarle si su puño sangraba o el ardor le escocía.

Las lágrimas, que comenzaron a brotar eran mucho más doloras que cualquier herida física.

Se dejó entonces caer y en el frío piso del baño descargó una nueva oleada de dolor y lágrimas que realmente eran más por su patética figura que por lo que había estado llorando todos esos días.

-Eriol. Susurró entrecortadamente, no sabiendo si el dolor en su corazón iba a asfixiarlo de un momento a otro.

La opresión, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad y la angustia lo estaban volviendo loco, aprisionándolo en una burbuja de sufrimiento que deseaba apartar cuanto antes. Cualquiera que fuera la manera, él la aceptaba.

Lo que ya no quería era sufrir más.

En ese momento y cuando los vidrios del espejo estrellado lucían bastante tentadores, dos figuras aparecieron a su lado, hablándole cosas que no comprendió debido a la confusión que su mente manifestaba.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. Gimió uno de los presentes y Yukito solo sintió cómo volaba. O tal vez había sido la persona que lo había cargado para depositarlo en su cama.

Pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la opción, lo agradecía.

-Buscaré un botiquín. Anunció otra voz, percibiendo que las mantas suaves de su cama volvían a cobijarlo con gran abrigo.

-¿Pero qué te haz hecho, Yukito?. Murmuró una delicada y bella voz a su lado, mientras una mano peinaba un poco sus cabellos.-No merecías terminar así.

No, no lo merecía pero si ese había sido su destino entonces lo aceptaba, porque definitivamente la vida ya no tenía el mismo sentido que hacía siete años, cuando era inmensamente feliz al lado de su única prioridad: el amor.

Después oscuridad.

Cuando el albino volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que nuevamente era de día. Pero la diferencia radicaba en la brillante luz que las mal corridas cortinas dejaban entrar en la habitación.

Intentó incorporarse pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.

Todo era tan confuso. Apenas recordaba algunas cosas, pero la mano vendada que pesadamente dejó caer en la cama y le causó dolor, no la recordaba.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?. Se cuestionó, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días. Me alegra saber que ya despertaste.

La suave voz cantarina de la muchacha castaña lo exaltó brevemente. ¿Desde hacía cuanto no veía a la "pequeña" Sakura?.

-Sakura. Murmuró confuso.-¿Cómo entraste?.

La muchacha se apresuró a impedir que el joven se incorporara. Lo que a Yukito le hacía falta era alguien quien lo atendiera y sobre todo descansar como era debido.

-No te esfuerces. El doctor dice que debes descansar.

-¿El doctor?. Indagó sin comprender nada.

-Tuvimos que llamarlo, Yukito. La sangre de tú mano no dejaba de brotar y cuando te desmayaste, supimos que algo no andaba muy bien.

Debí de venir hace mucho. Discúlpame por favor.

Poco a poco la mareada mente del albino comenzó a atar cabos. Recordando entonces sus días de cama y el rostro sonriente de cierto muchacho que solo le hizo suspirar con dolor.

-Gracias. Susurró el muchacho y Sakura lo comprendió.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Para esto somos los amigos, para apoyarnos cuando lo necesitamos.

La suave caricia en su hombro le hizo asentir sin muchos deseos de hacerlo.

-Pero aun no me respondes. ¿Cómo entraste?.

Más calmada, la muchacha caminó hasta el mueble donde había colocado ciertas medicinas, para después darle respuesta de la mejor manera posible a las dudas de su amigo.

Se lo merecía.

-Eriol me llamó hace unos días y me dijo que viniera a verte.

-¿Días?. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?. Cuestionó el albino, buscando sus anteojos para enfocar mejor las cosas.

-Cinco días. Aclaró la chica sin mentir.-Más lo que tú llevabas aquí encerrado. Cuando vine a verte no me respondiste y supe que debía actuar rápido. Eriol se fue muy preocupado por ti.

Se fue, la palabra mágica nuevamente y las escasas fuerzas que había conseguido se desvanecieron ante la imagen del inglés despidiéndose.

-¿Y él te dijo como entrar?. Prosiguió. Deseaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-En realidad fue Touya quien me ayudó. Reveló la castaña, acercándose con un par de píldoras y un vaso de agua.

-¿Touya?. Fue la interrogación alarmada del muchacho.

-Si. Él me dio la llave. Asintió la muchacha, ayudando a Yukito a sentarse en la cama.-Le dije que estaba preocupada por ti y él me dio la llave. Dijo que había olvidado dejarla y que…

-Entiendo. Medio sonrió el albino.-No quiere verme, ¿no es así?.

Sakura no quería responder a eso pero lo hizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lo que menos deseaba era engañar a su amigo.

-Cuando llegamos y te vimos en el piso, con la herida de tú mano…me asusté mucho.

-¿Llegamos?.

-Oh, Shaoran. Sonrió la chica aclarando el punto.-Él ha venido de visita y me hizo el favor de acompañarme hasta aquí.

Él fue quien te trajo hasta la cama.

La voz de Sakura cuando hablaba del chino era tan briosa que incluso un ruiseñor se opacaba.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaban y la sonrisa encantadora de su rostro resaltaba.

Yukito pudo verlo todo con facilidad y sonrió un poco al saber que al menos ella disfrutaba de la vida.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho.

La ex cazadora asintió, sonrojándose un poco cuando comprendió la oración.

-Oh, no, no, no es lo que piensas. Aclaró con presteza.-Lo que sucede es que me alegra mucho verlo y saber que es digo patriarca de su familia.

Se casó hace tres semanas, ¿sabes?.

-¿Se casó?. Preguntó, eso no lo sabía.

-Si. Sonrió Sakura.-Con Meiling. Ella está tan radiante que no puedo dejar de sentirme bien por los dos.

Yukito percibió una sombra de duda en la muchacha y ella lo entendió cuando él quiso hacer algo en su favor.

-Estoy un poco…desconcertada. Su boda tan precipitada fue un gran acontecimiento para mí, pero…estaban comprometidos y yo lo comprendo.

El amor entre nosotros se acabó. Aclaró la muchacha tras depositar el vaso de plástico en la mesita de noche.-Pero la amistad entre los dos quedó tan grande y hermosa como nada en este mundo.

-Pero tú lo sigues queriendo. Pronunció Yukito, mirando la tristeza dentro de los ojos verdes.

-Un poco. No te voy a mentir. Sonrió ella.-Pero después de tanto meditarlo y de ver que nuestras vidas ya no iban por el mismo camino, simplemente lo acepto.

El amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro es guardado dentro de nuestros corazones y memorias como una bella reliquia que jamás desaparecerá. Pero decidimos seguir adelante, él con su vida y yo con la mía.

Al final somos dos personas que un día tuvimos el gusto de encontrarnos y que nos separamos para poder ser felices.

Sakura sonrió tras un largo suspiro. Yukito le creía porque la muchacha jamás le había mentido.

Tal vez aun guardaba amor por el simpático Shaoran, pero ese amor evolucionaba en una amistad infinita y por un deseo de bienestar para la otra persona.

Dos chicos demasiado maduros para la edad que tenían y por un momento se sintió muy avergonzado.

-Pero ánimo, que aun queda mucho por delante. Él es feliz con Meiling y yo soy feliz por ellos. Además, estoy saliendo con un modelo de la agencia.

Aquella confidencia sacó una sonrisita cómplice de los labios de Yukito, quien observó la picardía y felicidad en un rostro lleno de esperanzas para el futuro.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz, Sakura. Te lo mereces.

-Y tú también te lo mereces, por eso entre todos tus amigos que te queremos vamos ayudarte y verás que muy pronto serás el muchacho sonriente y vigoroso que se escondió solamente, y aguarda una bella oportunidad para seguir.

Si antes se sentía solo y devastado, en ese momento ya no.

Cuánto poder tenía una sola palabra de aliento.

Se creía solo y abandonado en esa miserable existencia y se había olvidado que aunque sin familia, aun tenía amigos que lo querían y apreciaban por quien era.

Se había ido el amor del corazón, pero aun quedaba otro mucho más fuerte y poderoso que era capas de mover montañas si se lo proponía.

Cuanta suerte tenía Yukito de tener a Sakura y a sus amigos, pero sobre todo de tener la dicha de saber que todo estaría bien.

Después de la tormenta llega la calma y aunque su dolor hubiera sido inmenso, siempre se puede empezar de nuevo.

El camino no es sencillo y él lo sabía, pero al menos tenía manos sinceras y amorosas que lo ayudarían a reincorporarse a su vida.

-"Ya no estamos solos, Yue. Ya no". Pensó y el ente mágico asintió porque al fin su contraparte lo había entendido todo.

Un nuevo mañana estaba por comenzar.

Otoño, le gustaba esa estación, sobre todo porque las hojas de los árboles se tornaban amarillas y cuando caían lentamente de las ramas que durante varios meses las habían albergado, lo hacían en medio de un bello baile de despedida.

Su movimiento oscilatorio era un verdadero deleite para quien lograba admirar la belleza de tan típica y única escena.

Jamás era la misma, cómo los atardeceres.

-¿De nuevo aquí?. Voy a terminar por pensar que realmente estas chiflado.

Sonrió con gracia. La siempre impetuosa Nakuru era todo un caso.

-No seas impertinente. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?. El amo está meditando. Fue la aclaración de Suppy, quien frunció el entrecejo ante la falta de atención de la muchacha.

-Pues que no medite. Eso es muy aburrido. Corrigió la que en su forma guardián era una linda mariposa.-Mejor que salga a caminar o a bailar. El baile es bueno.

-Impertinente. Gruñó el peluche.

-Soy realista. Aclaró la muchacha.-Además es joven. ¿Por qué aburrirse en el jardín o leyendo o trabajando?. Que se divierta.

El peluche entonces tomó su forma de guardián y se dedicó a perseguir a la Mariposa que momentos antes había sido una linda jovencita.

Ambos entes se estimaban y querían, pero cuando la siempre parlanchina Ruby Moon hablaba, Spinel siempre trataba de ponerla en su lugar.

Un par de hermanos al fin y al cabo.

El muchacho que miraba todo desde su posición bajo el árbol amarillo, sonrió simplemente. Adoraba cuando esas riñas sucedían, pues de esa manera podía saber que a pesar de los cambios en la vida muchas cosas permanecían igual.

Suspiró con bastante emoción pero esta se disolvió un poco cuando una de las hojas amarillas cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Un año. Se dijo en un murmullo.-Un año desde que me fui de Japón y tú…no me seguiste.

Su sonrisa se tornó irónica y después triste. Las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

Después de que hubo dejado a Yukito en su departamento, llamó a Sakura. Al menos deseaba irse sabiendo que alguien lo cuidaría. ¿Y quién mejor que la ex cazadora?.

Después de eso había empacado y deshecho el conjuro de su linda residencia. Sortilegios sencillos para un mago de su categoría.

Sin embargo su corazón siempre humano había albergado la esperanza de que en el último momento Yukito llegaría a su encuentro. En el aeropuerto, igual que en esas películas románticas que gustaba de ver los viernes por la tarde.

Su alma de soñador y empedernido enamorado siempre le había hecho actuar de manera diferente.

Ocultando sentimientos pero siempre soñando con el amor.

Había llegado, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero había olvidado que el amor no siempre es lo que se busca y mucho menos correspondido.

Amar significaba dar y recibir pero hasta ese momento solo había dado.

Como todo ser humano añoraba el recibir y tal vez moriría de nuevo con esa esperanza.

-No llegaste. Volvió a susurrar, permitiendo que el viento le arrancara la hoja de la mano.-Y lo quería.

Si, Yukito no había llegado al aeropuerto y en su lugar Sakura Kinomoto había aparecido.

-"Cuánto lo lamento". Había musitado la muchacha, que a última hora había ido a despedirle.-"Shaoran está cuidando de él en estos momentos y yo quise venir a decirte hasta pronto".

Él, con todo el refinamiento y educación que había tenido, agradeció el gesto. Sabiendo que de esa desilusión no se recuperaría tan fácilmente.

-"Algún día todos seremos felices". Anunció la ex cazadora y él quiso creerle aunque su optimismo no había sido el más alto.

Después de eso había partido para regresar a su tierra natal.

De eso un año y él había regresado a su vida.

Los negocios de su padre avanzaban con grandes éxitos. Su vida pasaba tranquilamente, al lado de las personas que lo querían.

Miraba siempre las pequeñas cosas y sonreía, porque no quedaba más.

Pero cada y cuanto se sentaba a pensar en muchas cosas. Viejas y nuevas y recordaba con inmenso dolor al único ser que había amado realmente hasta el punto de cederlo por amor.

Nakuru le decía que eso había sido tonto, pero Kaho lo negaba, admitiendo que obra más amorosa jamás se repetiría.

Lo único que le quedaba era pasar su existencia pacíficamente, como cuando había sido Clow y entregarse de lleno a la idea de que el amor simplemente no había sido diseñado para él.

-¡Eriol!. Gritó Nakuru cuando se colgó de su cuello.

-Tú ímpetu este día es bastante. Sonrió el peliazul, mirando que Suppy caía rendido en su regazo.

-Si. Lo que sucede es que soy feliz.

Eriol envidiaba la algarabía de la guardiana. Su facilidad de movimiento y expresión, todo lo podían y se alegró por haber elegido esa personalidad para Ruby Moon.

-Me alegro. Asintió el muchacho, acariciando los cabellos negros de la chica.

-Lo lamento, amo. Pero esta insensata es incorregible. Añadió el peluche, quien también recibió una agradable caricia en su cabeza.

-No, lo que sucede es que tú eres un amargado. Rebatió la chica y antes de que entraran en una nueva disputa, el peliazul los detuvo.

-Ambos son especiales a su modo. Ambos con una forma de actuar diferente. Eso es lo que los hace únicos y muy queridos.

Nakuru gritó de emoción, colgándose nuevamente del cuello del muchacho, mientras que Suppy suspiraba resignado y le dedicaba una sonrisa agradecida a su creador.

Solo Eriol podía ocasionar esos llamativos cambios en ellos.

-La comida está lista. Anunció Kaho Mizuki. La profesora había ido de visita a Londres y su casa yacía donde sus amigos.

Eso había dicho el mago y ella verdaderamente lo apreciaba.

Tanto Nakuru como Suppy corrieron al comedor, dónde un suculento banquete había sido dispuesto.

Lo que ambos guardianes jamás perderían sería la compatibilidad.

-Los concientes demasiado. Rió la mujer pelirroja, agradeciendo el brazo que el muchacho les daba.

-Es lo menos que se merecen. Disfrutar de la vida y reír.

Kaho asintió. Eriol siempre sería un dulce.

-¿Saldrás esta tarde?. Preguntó la profesora con cierto interés.

-No. Hoy no. Aseguró el peliazul sin perder su sonrisa.

-Aun lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

Eriol no mencionó nada. Había revelado lo sucedido en Japón a la pelirroja y con eso bastaba.

De vez en cuando la catarsis era buena.

-La vida tiene que seguir. Fue el susurro que los labios delgados del muchacho dejaron escapar y Kaho lo entendió.

Sabía lo doloroso que había sido para Eriol regresar a Inglaterra después de lo sucedido. Pero de alguna u otra manera sabía, que pasaría.

Ir a Japón y no toparse con el pasado era como acudir a la Antártica y no toparse con nieve.

En el preciso momento entonces en el que entraban al comedor, el timbre sonó.

-¡Vaya, visitantes!. Se exaltó Nakuru, haciendo gruñir al peluche.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Eriol?.

El inglés negó mientras terminaba de ofrecerle el asiento a la profesora.

-¡Yo abro!. Gritó la guardiana, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta.

-Algún día va cometer alguna indiscreción. Anunció Spinel, quien tras convertirse nuevamente en guardián acaparaba todo lo que su contraparte pudiera desear.

Tanto Eriol como Kaho sonrieron. Los entes mágicos jamás cambiarían.

Entonces y antes de que la comida comenzara, Nakuru regresó con el mismo alboroto de siempre.

-Es para ti, Eriol. Anunció muy quitada de la pena.

-¿Quién es?. Indagó antes de incorporarse de la mesa.

-No sé. Es un paquete, pero dicen que debes recibirlo tú. Añadió la guardiana, riñendo a Spinel por comerse lo suyo.

El inglés se disculpó ante el imprevisto y de inmediato fue en busca de aquel misterioso paquete que no esperaba.

Tal vez alguno de los abogados de su padre empeñado en que vendiera su enorme casa.

Lo recibió un muchacho sonriente, el cual le cedió un sobre perfectamente sellado después de que firmó.

Su curiosidad actuó rápido por lo que abriendo el sobre se encontró con una carta cuya fina caligrafía lo exaltó un poco, pues la conocía muy bien.

_Eriol:_

_Un año. Cómo pasa el tiempo._

_De haberme dicho lo que cambiaría en este tiempo, me habría reído bastante._

_Pero así ha sido._

_He cambiado tanto que apenas recuerdo al muchacho apesadumbrado que alguna vez fui._

_Cuando trataste de mostrarme la belleza del mundo no pude entenderte. Pero ahora, que escribo esta carta bajo uno de esos árboles de cerezo que tanto te agradan, puedo comprenderte a la perfección._

_El mundo está lleno de cosas que hieren y de otras que no tenemos contempladas, pero todo es parte del mismo ciclo de la vida._

_Nacemos para aprender y sin dolor no hay felicidad._

_Lo aprendí de la manera más dura, pero debía hacerlo o de lo contrario jamás sería un buen ser humano._

_Tengo mucho amor a mi alrededor ahora o quizá siempre lo he tenido, solo que me empeciné tanto en no terminar mi Duelo que el mundo lo veía parco y cruel._

_Ahora es diferente._

_Sakura_ _me ha ayudado mucho, al igual que otras personas que a lo largo de este año he conocido._

_¿Sabes?. Me cambié de casa. Ya era hora, ¿no lo crees?._

_Me mudé a un departamento más céntrico dónde mi trabajo queda más cerca._

_Si, dejé el negocio de la comida rápida para regresar a lo que soy: Un chef. Trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad y vuelvo a sonreír cada vez que cocino._

_Retomé mi vida y todo, en gran medida, te lo debo a ti._

_Ahora y después de que contemplo la tormenta desde otro lugar, puedo agradecerle al destino por haberte puesto una vez más en mi camino._

_Yue_ _se siente conforme con mi progreso y ambos convivimos con más armonía._

_Si te preguntas él por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en escribirte fue parte de mi recuperación._

_Sabrás que no fue de un día para el otro y que muchas veces quise flaquear, pero te debía una explicación y ahora que me siento con la fortaleza necesaria, lo hago._

_Hay tanto que deseo agradecerte pero solo puedo hacerlo con una sola frase: Gracias por Existir, Eriol y por Amar tanto._

_Siempre pensamos en ti:_

_Yukito_ _y Yue_

No sintió siquiera cuando la sonrisa en sus labios se extendió.

Había sido la carta más hermosa que había recibido en todas sus dos vidas.

Saber que al fin, su hermoso ángel estaba en perfectas condiciones era la noticia más bella que hubiera recibido jamás.

Dobló la carta cuidadosamente. Iba a guardarla toda su vida y mientras le dedicaba una pequeña oración a su ser más amado, un pequeño papel cayó del interior del sobre.

Con extrañeza lo recuperó y volvió a asombrarse de lo que en él había escrito.

_PD: ¿Aun sigue en pie tú oferta?._

Con el corazón latiendo aprisa y temeroso por vez primera de mirar a su alrededor, sintió un par de manos posarse sobre las suyas.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron entonces con unos castaños que sonreían y brillaban al verlo.

Eriol no supo lo que sucedía.

-Haz perdido el don. Antes me habrías percibido a kilómetros de aquí.

Como la carta decía. El muchacho que había aparecido de la nada no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido un año atrás.

Yukito sonreía tan brillante y resplandeciente como el mismo sol, y sus facciones tiernas habían regresado.

-Yukito. Pronunció Eriol con dificultad, no sabiendo si sonreír o indagar.

-¿Te sorprendo?. Me agrada eso. Es la tercera vez que te veo perder tú elocuencia y eso me gusta.

El peliazul sonrió un poco. Realmente eso era una grata sorpresa.

-¿La tercera?. Indagó aun sin saber que hacer.

-Si. La primera fue un sonrojo que yo cree. Contó el albino, quien vestía de manera casual.-La segunda esta y la tercera…

Eriol esperaba una palabra pero nunca el gran movimiento que Yukito hizo al cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

-La tercera fue cuando me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas.

Y sin más, Yukito Tsukishiro besó a Eriol, quien de la sorpresa aun no salía, pero qué supo cuando su corazón latió desbocado, que alguna especie de milagro se había formado alrededor de su vida.

Así pues dejando que sus manos se dirigieran a la estrecha cintura del albino, ahondó en el maravilloso beso que no era un sueño, sino pura realidad.

-¿Debo preguntar si esto fue idea de ustedes?

La voz casi siempre seria de Kaho Mizuki realizó la cuestión al par de guardianes que sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-No. Murmuró Spinel tras aclararse la voz.

-Nosotros solo le dimos un empujoncito a las cosas. Sonrió Nakuru, mirando la escena que habían seguido con mucha atención desde que Eriol se hubo incorporado de la mesa.

Kaho solo suspiró, pero sonrió discretamente a lo que veía.

Eriol al final sería feliz. Se lo merecía y con nadie más que con el amor de sus dos vidas.

A veces los planes pueden ser diferentes.

-¿Y entonces?. Preguntó el albino cuando el beso se hubo roto.-¿Sigue en pie tú propuesta?.

Eriol sonrió, acariciando la sonrosada mejilla de su compañero.

-Toda la vida. Aclaró, robándole otro beso a quien solo se dejó hacer.

Yue, en el interior de Yukito, sonrió gozoso.

Al final, gracias a la vida, podría ser feliz.

Él y Yukito habían aprendido a ser uno y después de ser aceptados completamente por Eriol, su vida no podía terminar de mejor modo.

Durante aquel año, dónde heridas y trabajo duro habían sido llevados a cabo dentro de su corazón, había aprendido la enseñanza más sabia:

Cuando te rompen el corazón solo queda una cosa: Volver a empezar.

Y eso era lo que en esos momentos iba a hacer. A empezar y a vivir con quien se merecía.

Fin

Si se que aun quedan cosas pendientes como el M-Preg pero en el pequeño Epílogo que preparo se disolverán muchas dudas.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta pequeña historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y aunque se que no es una pareja común, realmente le agradezco a quien me ha leído. Ya saben, amo a las parejas extrañas

Nos vemos en el epílogo, su amiga:

**Katrinna** **Le Fay**

_**Abril del 2006**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO:** **Volviendo a empezar**

**Capitulo:** **Epílogo**

**Serie:** Card Captor Sakura

**Resumen:** Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar.

**Pairings:** Eriol/Yukito-Yue

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance. G

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de CCS, pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

**FEEDBACK:** _Este fic **No** contiene Lemon pero si M-Preg. (Embarazo Masculino). Si te molesta u ofende el contenido de este material, entonces te pido de la manera más atenta que No lo leas. Pues No me hago responsable de incredulidades, perjuicios o exabruptos. Ya Te he notificado._

_Pero Si decides leer, entonces, ¡Qué lo disfrutes!._

**KLF**

El día era bello. Ni una sola nube en el cielo y eso le daba al color azul otro matiz, pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

Sonrió, el libro entre sus manos había perdido el sentido cuando una pelota hubo tocado su tobillo y después la regresó a su pequeño dueño con una sonrisa en los labios.

No existía en ese mundo, a su parecer, cosa más perfecta que ese momento.

El viento moviendo las frondosas hojas de los árboles.

La gente caminando o corriendo en el parque.

Las parejas paseando de la mano con su persona especial y los niños y padres jugando con real diversión, al vivir el momento. Al vivir la vida y mirarla pasar como quien admira la mejor de las obras.

Sonrió aun más y no evitó llevarse las manos a su abdomen.

-Ya pronto verás la luz del día y sabrás lo hermosa que es. Murmuró, acariciando su vientre redondeado quien se movió un poco en respuesta.-Oh, ¿pero impaciente?. Lo sé. Rió cuando su vientre volvió a moverse.-Sé que estas impaciente mi amor, pero debes aguardar con paciencia. Sino aprendes a vivir el momento te perderás de muchas cosas bellas.

La impaciente criaturita que habitaba desde hacía seis meses en su cuerpo, pateó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez mucho más despacio. Una acción que le hizo comprender a su padre que su mensaje había sido captado.

-Eso es, mi bebé. La vida es muy bella. Sonrió, acariciando la redondez que dentro de algunos meses le llevaría una infinita e incomparable felicidad.

No le importaba que las personas lo miraran o que incluso cuchichearan a su espalda.

Era maravilloso para él estar embarazado. No todas las personas podían comprender una dicha como esa, mucho menos los de su género, quienes un tanto cohibidos o espantados solían señalarlo.

Pero el paso del tiempo lo había provisto de serenidad y paciencia. De aceptaciones y de inmensos momentos que atesoraba en la memoria como los bellos tesoros que eran.

El embarazo solo era otra de esas reliquias y cuando supo que podía dar a luz a otro ser, había sido el mejor de los obsequios.

Los cerezos en flor indicaban mayo y sonrió aun más cuando una pequeña hojita rosada cayó precisamente en el vientre que acariciaba con tanto amor y cuidado.

-Al parecer eres un imán de bellezas como tu padre. Cuando se lo contemos sonreirá mucho.

Y así era, pues un ser más amoroso que su esposo, no podía existir en la vida.

Respiró hondo. De un tiempo a la fecha se le dificultaba, pero todo era parte del hermoso y único proceso de llevar una vida que crecía lenta y divinamente en su cuerpo.

Una experiencia única y que solo al lado de su esposo y amor, había descubierto.

Sintió de nueva cuenta que una pelota chocaba con sus tobillos y rió cuando se comparó con el redondo objeto.

-Si continúo creciendo como lo hago, pronto pareceré pelota de soccer.

Y tal vez era verdad lo que Nakuru le decía, pero él jamás cambiaría la deliciosa experiencia del embarazo por nada en el mundo.

Cuando se dispuso a recoger el esférico y entregárselo a su dueño, se sorprendió gratamente cuando encontró no a un niño, sino a un adulto que al parecer no lo había reconocido.

-Cuanto lo lamento. Se disculpó el atractivo hombre, quien en mangas de camisa de trabajo sonreía un poco.

-No hay porque, Touya.

El muchacho de ojos azules y cabello oscuro miró con desconcierto a quién le hablaba, llevándose una doble sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Yukito?. Musitó incrédulo, mirando el vientre abultado de quien en antaño había sido su pareja.

El albino asintió, sonriendo como en sus días mozos.

-Un gusto volver a verte después de tantos años, To-ya. Saludó, sin inhibir el apelativo cariñoso que en el pasado había utilizado con él.

-Si…es realmente sorprenderte verte aquí y…en ese estado. Realmente es…fascinante. Reveló el ojiazul, tomando asiento al lado de su ex pareja.

-Veo que te sorprende verme así. Estoy enorme. Rió el albino, contagiando esa risa al muchacho que despejó su nerviosismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?.

Seis años desde la última vez que lo vio.

Touya debía admitir que el Yukito que tenía en frente no era parecido al que recordaba. No sonreía igual y obviamente no estaba embarazado.

Su hermana Sakura le había hablado de ese bello acontecimiento pero él jamás había querido creerle.

Ver para creer, dictó su mente de inmediato y en realidad no supo como reaccionar.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra. Inquirió el joven abogado, encontrando la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba en su trabajo. El aplomo ante todo.

-Ni yo, pero el destino es tremendamente travieso, ¿no te parece?.

Si, definitivamente Yukito sonreía mucho y por un momento Touya se sintió azorado.

-Estamos de vacaciones. Informó el albino, acariciando su vientre que comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.-Eriol tuvo cosas que hacer y decidimos venir unos días. Además le guardo un gran cariño a esta ciudad. Comunicó, sonriendo cuando otra hojita rosa cayó sobre su abultado vientre.

¿Qué decir cuando lo último que recordaba de Yukito eran lágrimas e historias desgarradoras de su manera de vivir?.

Si en su tiempo había aminorado la culpa con exceso de trabajo, en ese momento no pudo más.

Su forma de irse del lado de aquel mágico ser no había sido la correcta, pero su juventud y carácter habían obrado de inexperiencia.

¿Qué hacer en ese momento cuando los brillantes ojos castaños del muchacho lo escudriñaban con ansias?.

El destino realmente era extraño.

-Haz cambiado mucho. Añadió el albino tras finalizar su recorrido visual.-Te dejaste la barba. Sonrió, acariciando la mejilla blanca del de ojos azules.

-Si. Me hace ver mayor. Añadió el muchacho, recordando que a su actual pareja le gustaba la barba de candado.

-Eso es bueno para tu trabajo, ¿no?.

-Si. Entre más edad aparente, más respeto. Gajes del oficio.

Yukito comprendió. Aunque Touya jamás le había hablado mucho de su trabajo como abogado, él intuía que era un mundo muy duro y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Yuki yo…

-Hemos cambiado mucho. Los dos. Interrumpió el aludido mirando a los niños que jugaban delante de él.-Ambos hemos atravesado por tanto que nos ha hecho avanzar, y muy lejanos quedan los tiempos en los que tú y yo nos quisimos mucho.

-Yo jamás me he perdonado la manera tan idiota en la que te dejé. Reveló Touya, sabiendo que era el momento de su confesión.-Jamás pude, y créeme que me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

-Así es la vida. A veces dichosa, a veces infeliz.

Es el ciclo de la vida. Sonrió el albino, suspirando enternecidamente. Su embarazo le propiciaba cambios de humor impredecibles.

-Yuki. Llamó Touya tomando las manos de su compañero.-De verdad perdóname. No me explico el cómo amándote tanto yo pude…

-Ya no te atormentes con eso. Interrumpió el muchacho mirando sinceramente los ojos azules que en su pasado tanto había amado.-Tú lo dijiste, el amor se acaba.

-Pero no era la manera de…

-Tal vez no. Suspiró melancólicamente.-Pero lo pasado debe quedarse donde está y no revivirlo.

Realmente cuánto había cambiado el albino.

Sus ojos castaños mostraban madurez y su carácter siempre amable era en esos momentos un espejo, dónde sus sentimientos se exponían claramente.

Si Yukito había sido un ángel cuando lo conoció, en ese momento lo era aun más.

Un bello ángel de amor.

-Perdónate y vive tú vida con plenitud. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

Touya sonrió, a pesar de que casi nunca lo hacía. Solo Yukito podía lograrlo y miró con cierta melancolía el pasado.

-Te mereces lo que te está sucediendo, Yuki. Veo que eres completamente feliz.

-Y dichoso. Aclaró, señalando su abultado vientre.

-Oh, si, sobre todo dichoso. Sonrió el ojiazul.-Pero aun no me explico el cómo pudiste…concebir.

-Yue contribuye mucho. Aclaró el joven, reclinándose en la banca.-Sin su magia ni Eriol, jamás habríamos podido tener esta enorme dicha de ser padres. Es gracias a él que podemos ser mucho más felices.

-Así que Yue. Me alegro mucho. Añadió Touya, admirando que su compañero realmente lucía hermoso en su estado.

-Si. Eriol hizo un trato con Yue. Reveló Yukito al sentirse en confianza.-Yue siempre va a mar a Eriol, sea cual sea su forma, y a través de mi puede hacerlo libremente porque yo también lo amo.

-Eso se nota. Añadió el pelinegro, sintiendo un poco de envidia.

-Yue le prometió que si yo decidía no vivir con Eriol, él no volvería a buscarlo y respetaría mis decisiones. Habló, recordando su parco pasado.-Pero por el contrario, si yo aceptaba ir con él, entonces Yue nos ayudaría a ser felices y esta fue su hermosa manera de recibir y dar amor. Gracias a su magia, Eriol y yo podemos ser padres. Es lo que siempre quisimos.

Touya no entendía demasiado sobre la compleja persona de Yue, pero supo, por los repentinamente grises ojos de Yukito, que desde el momento en que la magia del ángel se había esparcido para procrear, él y Yukito se habían vuelto uno finalmente y eso fue la mejor noticia que el pelinegro pudo escuchar.

-Al final los tres son dichosos. Murmuró y Yukito asintió.

-Muy felices.

Touya comprendió que no había nada más que decir, por lo que incorporándose se dispuso a despedirse de su antiguo amor.

-Yuki yo…

-¡Papi, papi!. Interrumpió una vocecita que tomó forma al acercarse a los dos hombres.

-Jazmín. Sonrió Yukito al abrazar al remolino que llegó a su lado.

-¡Papi, papi, ¿me viste jugar?

-Por supuesto que si. Sonrió el albino, acariciando los largos cabellos blancos de su hija. Una preciosa niña de tez blanca y ojos tremendamente grises.-Jamás podría dejar de mirarte, cariño.

La niña de nombre Jazmín rió, aferrándose a su padre, no sin antes besar el voluminoso vientre que le impedía muchos movimientos al muchacho.

-¿Te sorprende?. Inquirió Yukito tras mirar al pasmado Touya.

-Realmente si. Asintió, parpadeando un par de veces por si estaba teniendo alguna especie de alucinación.-Pensé que eras…

-¿Primerizo?. Sonrió el albino con cierta gracia.-Realmente no. Casi tres maravillosos años me avalan como padre, así que como sospecharas no espero a esta preciosura totalmente en blanco. Añadió, señalando su voluminosa persona.

Touya entonces si sonrió realmente, la vida otorgaba grandes y bellas sorpresas.

-¿Papi?. Llamó la niña tras dejar su dedo pulgar unos momentos de lado.

-Quiero ir papá. Aclaró la criaturita y Yukito asintió de inmediato.

-Pero antes debo presentarte a un amigo. Él es Touya.

La niña, con refinado acento inglés y pulcros modales, extendió su mano libre hacia el ojiazul, quien se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

Touya no era muy afecto a los niños, pero debía reconocer que Jazmín era bellamente encantadora.

-Ho-a. Saludó la niña sin soltar su pulgar.

-Mucho gusto, Jazmín.

Como todos los niños pequeños, Jazmín corrió a refugiarse a la espalda de su padre que con cierta dificultad se había incorporado de la banca, sonriendo a la mueca graciosa que su ex pareja había efectuado.

-Se que no es de creerse, pero al año en que Eriol y yo nos casamos, esta linda señorita nos alegró la existencia. Fue cuando me enteré de que podía concebir. Deberías de haberme visto en ese tiempo, realmente estaba muy nervioso pero feliz de poder dar a luz.

-Me lo imagino y realmente me alegro mucho por ti, Yuki.

Jazmín haló entonces a su "Papi", el cual comprendió la indirecta.

-Debemos irnos o esta señorita puede caerse de sueño. Casi es hora de su siesta.

-Comprendo. De todas formas fue un verdadero placer encontrarte y…mirar que eres muy feliz.

Yukito no mencionó nada pero realmente era más que feliz.

La vida lo había provisto de muchas coincidencias y una más había puesto punto final a su pasado.

El eslabón que faltaba para que su alma descansara en paz.

Mientras miraba a Touya caminar, lejos de él, pudo sentir el descanso de su alma. Ya no sentía nada por el pelinegro, nada fuera de un deseo de bienestar y tal vez amistad, pues como había dicho Sakura alguna vez: el amor solo se convierte en otra cosa.

-Te deseo lo mejor, To-ya. Murmuró, tomando la mano de su hija quien se restregaba los ojitos con insistencia.

Había sido verdad, Jazmín había llegado en el momento más afortunado de su vida y agradecía inmensamente por tenerla.

Con su otro bebé en camino, su dicha no podía ser más grande ni comparable.

-¿Pero a dónde fueron ustedes tres?. Indagó la voz melosa y paciente de Eriol, quien fue al encuentro de su dulce familia.

-Parque. Respondió la niña, sonriendo cuando el peliazul la cargó y le dio un beso.

-¿De verdad?. ¿Y te divertiste?.

-Si, si. Me gustan las hojas rosas. Rió la niña, abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

-Cerezos, mi cielo. Árboles de cerezos y son distintivos de este país.

Pero a Jazmín no le importaba si eran árboles de manzanas o peras, lo que ella había disfrutado había sido lo que contaba y mientras estuviera con sus padres, nada más importaba.

Yukito sonrió y sin quedarse fuera de aquel bello recibimiento, besó los labios de su esposo, quien gustoso caminó a su lado.

-Jugó mucho. Sonrió Yukito cuando observó a su hija quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-Lo sé. Es sano para ella.

-Mucho.

-¿Y tú como te sientes?.

-De maravilla.

Y era la verdad, en más hermoso estado jamás habría podido estar.

Eriol atrajo entonces a su esposo, quien con total amor recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul, el cual sonrió al tener a sus tesoros a su lado.

Desde que Jazmín había nacido que era mucho más sobre protector con su familia.

Jamás estaban de más las precauciones.

El albino masajeó su vientre. A seis meses y su espalda ya le mataba pero debía admitir que cada vez que se miraba al espejo contemplaba una belleza sin igual, y no era que fuera ególatra, simplemente que su embarazo era maravilloso.

-Eriol, ¿recuerdas cuando me propusiste matrimonio?.

El inglés asintió, besando la frente de su consorte.

-Por supuesto. Me ofende tú cuestión.

Siempre tan paciente y refinado. Por eso Yukito lo amaba.

Y recordó entonces que después de su arribo a Inglaterra su vida había dado un tremendo giro. Si se había imaginado su vida al lado de aquel muchacho, la realidad había superado sus expectativas.

La ternura y el amor de Eriol lo llenaban cada día de gozo y maravillas. Jamás parecía tener fin y la dicha que experimentaba entonces cuando el inglés lo besaba o le hacía el amor, era pura e infinita.

Incomparable con nada.

Memoró el día de la "importante pregunta", una noche de estrellas en el jardín. Una mesa romántica para dos y a Suppy y a Nakuru de espías.

Una argolla plateada en forma de corazón y lágrimas en los ojos con un sí de por medio.

La sencilla ceremonia días después y a partir de ese día momentos infinitesimales de felicidad y alegría.

Posteriormente había nacido Jazmín, quien había dado inicio a su esperanza y vida.

-¿En qué piensas?. Interrogó el inglés con cierta perspicacia.

-En nosotros, en nuestra hermosa felicidad. Sonrió, besando la blanca mejilla de su esposo.

-Precioso tema. Una hermosa vida y bellos recuerdos.

-Tú siempre tan elocuente, Eriol.

-Es mi característica, amor.

El albino sonrió. ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre?.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?. Cuestionó, mirando directamente a los ojos azules.

-No, pero me encanta descubrirlo todos los días en tu mirada. En tu belleza y en la gracia de saber que portas a nuestros tesoros. Murmuró, besando lentamente los labios del muchacho que le correspondió con entera pasión.

El beso no se prolongó demasiado. Después de todo aun tenían toda la vida para continuar profesándose amor.

-Me encontré con alguien. Murmuró Yukito sin apartarse del hombro de su esposo.

-¿Con quien?. ¿Sakura?.

-No…su hermano.

Eriol asintió. Ese momento habría de llegar tarde o temprano.

-¿Todo bien?.

El silencio del albino le preocupó un poco, pero cuando este volvió a sonreír todo pensamiento pesimista se desvaneció.

-Por supuesto. Todo está solucionado y la herida, sanada.

-Me alegro mucho, amor. Me alegro mucho.

Y era verdad, pues no hay progreso sin antes mirar atrás y saber que el pasado no puede afectarte más.

Eso Yukito lo sabía ya y podía consagrarse a continuar viviendo en paz con su familia y prepararse para el próximo retoño quien comenzaba a patear nuevamente.

-Tiene hambre. Anunció el albino de repente.

-¿No lo haz alimentado?. Eres un insensible. Bromeó el peliazul, acariciando el abultado vientre que pareció agradecer el gesto.

-Es que quiere helado. Respondió Yukito, besando la mejilla de su esposo.

-Ah, ¿con que helado?. Debí suponerlo. Sonrió Eriol tomando la mano del albino.-En ese caso vamos a la heladería y cuando Jazmín huela la vainilla, seguramente se despertará en el acto.

-Como si no lo supieras, ama la vainilla.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Yukito volvió a sonreír y a ferrarse a la mano libre de su esposo quien no dudó ni un momento en volverlo a besar.

Ningún sabor podía compararse siquiera a la delicia de probar el néctar de su consorte.

Un gusto que era totalmente reciproco.

Cuando la peculiar familia se perdió de vista, la azulada mirada de Touya brilló con intensidad.

Si no hubiera visto la escena jamás habría creído que Yukito era tan feliz.

-Perdí mi oportunidad. Se dijo, pero no se arrepentía, porque las palabras que su hermana alguna vez le había dicho con emoción, le golpearon.-Fue mejor dejarte libre para que buscaras tú verdadera felicidad y aunque se que te costó demasiado, ahora puedes disfrutar de tu recompensa.

Me alegra que seas feliz, Yuki.

-¿A quien miras?.

Una joven rubia y de ojos verdes se acercó. Ella era Natasha, su actual pareja.

Touya no sonrió, era su carácter natural, pero si la tomó de la mano y le cedió el balón con el que estaban jugando. Lo que deseaba era regresar a su casa y vivir su propia felicidad, exenta ya de culpas.

Si Yukito lo había perdonado, era tiempo de que él también lo hiciera.

-¿Touya?. Recalcó la muchacha con cierta incertidumbre. Era extraño que el ojiazul se perdiera tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.

Esa vez el aludido sonrió un poco, suspirando después a su respuesta.

-A la felicidad y el amor, Natasha, el puro amor.

La chica no comprendió, pero supo por el semblante relajado de Touya, que había sido algo bueno, así pues lo siguió.

El círculo estaba cerrado y la dicha era ya un hecho.

Después de tanto sufrir al fin la recompensa era el Amor y todo gracias a que se confió en la vida y en recuperar de nueva cuenta lo que se creía perdido.

Todo en la vida tiene un porque y solo es cuestión de levantarse y continuar adelante.

Es parte a fin y al cabo de las bellezas de la vida.

Fin

Aunque te hayan roto el corazón, siempre hay que volver a empezar. Esta es la moraleja de la historia que pensé jamás vería la luz.

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me siguieron, así como sus muestras de apoyo.

Espero al menos que se queden con algo de esta historia.

La vida es bella y el dolor es parte de, así que ánimo. Aun hay mucho que descubrir

Espero también hacer otra cosa de CCS, aunque aun no tengo nada en mente, me agradó bastante llevar a cabo Volviendo a empezar y ahora que saben me gustan las parejas extrañas, espero contar con su apoyo para futuros proyectos.

Un saludo muy afectuoso y nos vemos muy pronto

su amiga:

**Katrinna** **Le Fay**

**Abril 2006**


End file.
